Chaos's Heir (PJO Betrayal Fanfiction)
by SilverW0lf22
Summary: I'm sure everyone reading this has, in the past, read at least one other Chaos story. In them Annabeth cheated on Percy, who then ran away found by Chaos. This is a twist on that great fanfiction. In this it is Annabeth who is betrayed by everyone she holds dear and runs away. Many years later she returns, and finds out the betrayal may not have been as it had first appeared.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Silverwillow22 does not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus, as I am not Rick Riordan. I do not own anything related to it either._

* * *

 **Annabeth P.O.V.** Hi, my name is Asteria Chaó̱di̱s. Well, it used to be Annabeth Chase, but we'll get to that later. Before I began my story I have to clear up a few things.

Im sure you've all heard the great stories of Percy Jackson, and know most details by heart. If so, then you know of me. Annabeth chase. Of course, when you think of me, you usually think of me as Percy's sidekick, or girlfriend, nothing more. However, if you think a little harder you are able to realize some things. The main being: Without me Percy would most likely be dead. I understand you think he can take care of himself, but honestly, whenever I leave him, he almost dies. Yes, he takes care of me as well, but that's beside the point. Still don't believe me, well, here are a few examples.

Even before our first quest, I was taking care of him, even if only by giving him medicine. Then, when we were actually on the quest, he was almost killed by the second fury, when he was fighting , and i destroyed it before it could [Au: BTW, I'm changing a few things about the story to make Annabeth, a teeny bit more important.] Next, with Medusa, I figured out who she was, and I told Percy exactly how to kill her without getting killed himself. Then, at the water, as you should already know, I timed jumping of correctly, as Percy's count would have killed us. Later, at the Lotus Casino, I remembered the Myth of the Lotus Eaters, and realized where we were and got us out. When we went to Procrustes bed shop, I tricked him into killing himself. Much later, back at camp, I went looking for him because I was worried about betrayal part of the prophecy. Then I found him, and just like when we first met, I nursed him back to health. Then, when I found out Luke did it, I was sad, but I believed him, as Luke had always harboured a sort of grudge to the gods.

The next year, I saved Percy from a few of the Laestrygonians, and then soon after a Colchis bull. I also figured out how defeat the Stymphalian Birds.[AN: in case you're wondering, I am also listing the things Annabeth actually did.] On the quest, I like to think we wouldn't have made it off the Androma if it wasn't for me. Later, I remembered the location of the safe house so we could be, well, safe. On Circe's Island, well, Percy was a guinea pig for crying out loud. Of course I saved him there. Not to mention, to be honest, I never was fully swooned by Circe. Anyway, I saved him from being a guinea pig, which is a strange accomplishment, but still a good one. When we went to the sirens, I didn't save anyone, although I did learn my fatal flaw. Which isn't hubris, it's loyalty, just like Percy's. Although mine isn't just personal, it's to everyone, especially those who have gained my trust. When we finally arrived a Polyphemus's island, I immediately saved Percy from Death By Sheep, then came up with a plan to save our friends. The last thing I did on that quest was tell percy to give Clarisse the Golden Fleece.

Obviously, that winter, I didn't do much besides jump on the manticore to keep it from killing Percy, Bianca, and Nico right then and there, although it did get me captured. After that, I was forced to take the sky from Atlas, not from Luke willingly. I had to hold the sky for almost a week before Artemis arrived. Then, when the questers arrived, and I was freed, I blocked a monster attack aimed for Percy, and freed Artemis, then held the sky. _**Again**_.

I did too much in the Labyrinth to even list it all, so I'll just give you the few things you didn't know. I actually did answer the sphinx's questions. I also managed to yell to Percy how to kill Alcyoneus in the Arena, and at the ranch I told Percy to ask the river naiad for help on cleaning the stalls. I also figured out that we need a clear-sighted mortal. In Daedalus's workshop I had the idea of using the wings to escape. The last thing I did in the Labyrinth was to take Rachel's hairbrush and throw it at Kronos.

In the last Olympian, I was Percy's mortal point, so he would have died in the Styx if not for me. I also activated the statues which were a huge help in the war. Then, later on, I pretty much sacrificed myself to save Percy when Ethan attacked him with the poisoned knife that was aimed right at his achilles spot. Finally, in our last stand on Olympus, when Percy was fighting Kronos, I brought Luke out and then convinced Percy to give my knife to Luke, which killed Kronos and and ended the war. Later at the reward ceremony, Percy and I were both offered immortality. He declined because of his family, and I declined because of him. We both got a wish, and I chose for all campers to be claimed the moment they stepped into camp, and Percy wished for them to be taken to camp before they were thirteen, and for all minor gods and titans that had betrayed the gods in the first war to be freed from whatever prison they were in.

In the heroes of Olympus, practically everything happened the same as you were told. A few differences are: I fooled the son of Medusa and Poseidon, Geryon, while we were on the ship. Then, later, when we were in Tartarus and being attacked by arai, I killed as many as I could in as little time as possible so that Percy wouldn't get the curses. I had to protect him, it was my fault he was down here in the first place .I also gave Damasen the idea to change his fate, and tame the Drakon instead of kill it. In the end, the truth was that Leo wasn't the only one to die. I did as well, and I am the one who received the Physician's cure. Of course the physician's cure brought me back to life, then I killed Asterius, the giant my mother, Athena, had killed in the past. It was pretty much my revenge because he was the one who had killed me. Then, even without powers, I marched up to Gaea and fought her in hand to hand combat while she cheated by using her power of the Earth. As I fought her, the rest of the seven snuck up behind her and and at once attacked to catch her by surprise. My plan, of course. It worked, and she was so surprised, she forgot about me. Since I was right next to her, I was able to behead her in a few seconds. Then, with the help of the rest of the seven, we chopped her into pieces, as was done to Ouranos and Kronos long ago. I suffered heavy wounds from fighting Gaea one on one. Eventually, though, I was healed. After the war, Percy and I talked all about what would happen to us. We even considered marriage. I brought about the idea to Poseidon, but he disagreed. After much discussion, he agreed if I went on a quest to prove how much I love Percy, he would allow us to marry. Also, if I did an extra quest, he would even try to get Percy to propose to me. Now, I know some people may find it weird for a girl to be the one doing a quest for permission to have someone else propose to them(Ugh! No idea what was said right there), but I'm an independent person, and Poseidon is slightly over protective of Percy. So it's just the way we did it. I completed the first test which was to complete the twelve labors of Hercules. Then I went on and completed the bonus quest which was to kill Echidna and all of her main children. Of course I accomplished this. Poseidon promised me that by the night on which I returned from my quest Percy would propose to me. Which brings us to where I am now.


	2. Betrayal

Disclaimer: Don't own Pjo or anything related and never will.

Annabeth P.O.V.

As I reached the hill where Thalia's tree was, I practically started to skip. Today was the day. It was three years after the Giant war, and so often me and Percy had been talking about our life together. We were both twenty, and, after what Poseidon had told me, it was almost time. While we might wait to get married, we would be betrothed so soon. This was to be the best day of my life.

As I entered the cabin area, I was shocked to find that it was completely empty. There was none of the usual hustle and bustle of camp. It was just, empty. I searched all around for any semblance of people, but found none. Then, I heard cheering coming from the dining amphitheatre. I headed over wondering what might be happening over there. I started running wondering who come there were crowds. What I saw shocked me. All of the gods, not just the twelve olympians were there. They were in the pavilion forming a circle around Percy, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Nico, Piper, Thalia, all the head counselors of Camp Half-Blood, and Anneliese.

Uggh. Anneliese. She was daughter of Athena and descendant of Demeter or something like that, because she had the power to control plants and earth. She, unlike most children of Athena, had stringy, dark, greenish brown hair cut in a differing ways as some of it went past her waist and some was cut right up to her head. She also had squinty, mud colored eyes, no eyebrows or eyelashes, a large nose that looked swollen and broken, tons of freckles and sickly olive skin. In other words, she looked nothing like a daughter of Athena. Oh, and she was fat. No, I'm not trying to be rude. She seriously was. Honestly, at five foot two, she was one hundred and ninety-seven pounds. As I said. Fat. Ugly too. (Sorry if anything in here was found offensive to you the reader)

Yet when she was coming to camp, she accidently killed a dracanae. By tripping. The Dracanae fell over her and broke it's neck. After that, she was hailed as a hero. Heck! When I was seven, without any training, I had killed more than one hundred assorted monsters with a non-celestial bronze butter knife and a hammer.(More or less)

Everyone, even the camp councillors and personal friends of mine, praised her. They even ended up nominating her as the camp leader. Which had been my position. At first my close friends suck with me, as the rest of the camp was swayed by Anneliese. Eventually though, she turned everyone except Percy, against me. I thought back to the times when all my closest friends had betrayed me.

#####*Flashback Sequence*#####

The first to go had been Clarisse. It was the day after Anneliese had arrived at camp. As of yet, she hadn't been claimed. It had happened when I went up to her, and asked if she wanted to spar, just like old times. She looked at me with disgust in her eyes and sneered, whipping around and walking away. I tared shocked at her for a few moments. Then I ran to catch up with her, and dragged her arm, so that she was facing me. I questioned her,

"What is it Clarisse? Is something wrong? Have I done something to you?" She sneered again in reply, and said to me harshly,

"Yes, it is something you've done, or rather aren't able to do."

"What is it?"

"Your such a wimp and a coward. You can't even fight. I know that now. I can't believe I ever thought that you were the one fighting all those times. Anneliese told me the truth. How you always hired a stunt-double to fight your battles. I can't even believe you have the nerve to try and spar with me. Just because you used to be my friend, I'm not going to humiliate you by sparring, but I don't ever want to speak to you again. You are a coward. The children of Ares shall not speak to the likes of you." With that, she stalked off, leaving me in the dust, staring at her, wondering where all of that had come from. Later, I found out that Chris was acting the same towards me, as he always sided with Clarisse.

Time Skip

The next to go was Malcolm. My own brother. He had left me for Anneliese when she was claimed by Athena. That was the first time she had shown favoritism towards Anneliese. Instead of a grey owl appearing over the child of Athena's head as usual, Anneliese had been claimed personally by Athena right after she had solved a math problem for a eight-year-old child of Koalemos, the friggin god of stupidity. {True}Yet that was considered, awe-inspiring enough for Athena herself to come and claim Anneliese. Can you believe it? I know that I can't.

Anyway, after that, Malcolm, along with the rest of the Athena cabin became a suck up to Anneliese, because he was trying to get on Athena's bright side. After Anneliese told him to ignore me, he did. He gave me the silent treatment, and never acknowledged my presence. Once, I could have sworn he literally walked straight through me. Still, that's not possible. Is it?

Time Skip

The next to go were the Stoll twins, Katie Gardner and Grover, as well as their personal groups. I had been walking to the Hermes cabin, to talk to Connor and Travis about Chris, when I ran into Katie. She looked up, about to apologize, then her face reddened in anger. She yelled to me,

"How could you Annabeth? I thought we were friends? Let me tell you. It was not funny. Not at all." Then she ran off, leaving me to make my way to the Hermes cabin, pondering what that was about.

When I reached the cabin, I knocked, and Travis and Connor opened the door. As soon as they saw me, their expressions morphed to one of disgust. Before I could even ask them about it, Travis yelled outright at me,

"How could you? I know you're desperate for attention, and popularity, but seriously. What kind of prank was that. Why would you burn the Garden of Demeter? That was just wrong. Besides, everyone knows you are a stick in the mud. There is no way you're going to change their opinions of you." With that he slammed the door in my face, while Conner just gave me a sad head shake. I realized that the burnt garden must be why Katie was mad at me, but the problem was I hadn't done it. So where had they gotten that idea.

I turned around only to run into Grover. I started to speak,

"Hey Grover-" Only to be interrupted by him.

"Don't you dare 'Hey Grover' me. Anneliese told me what you did to the garden. Do you even care about what you did. Half of those plants had spirits in them. Do you know how painful that is to me? You don't even have an ounce of remorse for what you did." With that, he left me, just like all the others.

The only good part of that day was that I figured out why all this was happening. Anneliese. She was the cause of all my pain. It had to be her. After that day, I figured it couldn't get worse, but it did. Eventually, Anneliese turned the whole camp against me. The newer campers went to her side immediately, as well as the Romans, while my friends drifted over to her one by one. I lost Piper, Jason, Hazel, and Frank because I was the one who was revived, not Leo, They believed that I should be the one permanently dead, not him. Eventually all I had left was Chiron, Nico, Thalia, and Percy. I figured they would never abandon me. Still, with time they left me too.

Time Skip

Even my mentor, the person who was more of a father figure than my own father left me. I had gone to the Big House in hopes of comfort, and I saw Chiron sitting in the wheelchair, looking in deep thought. At this, I also thought about all that had happened, and ran up and hugged him whilst sobbing. A second later I was thrown to the ground. I looked up and saw Chiron glowering at me.

"Get off of me, you little piece of scum. What makes you think you can just hug me like that?"

'Ch-Chiron, what do you mean?" I stuttered out. "You are like my family."

"You're no family of mine. I may have tried to raise you, but I obviously failed. Anneliese is a much better hero than you, and she actually has powers. I should have chosen to raise her. Instead, I choose you. And look where that turned out. You are a disgrace to me in my training. You don't even compare to my other pupils who became heroes. 'Why?' You might ask. Simple, it is because. You. Are. Not. A. Hero. Not even a weak excuse for one. I don't know what went wrong with your raising, but something obviously did. Now leave me. I don't want to see you ever again."

When he finished, I ran out of the room, tears streaming from my eyes. For he had confirmed my worst fears. That I wasn't a hero at all.

Time Skip

Thalia and Nico left me a few minutes apart on the same day. They both blamed me for a similar thing. Thalia had come knocking to my cabin She was banging furiously, and so I figured whatever was happening was urgent. I rushed to the door, and opened it. Thalia then came storming in. Literally. There was a miniature storm surrounding her. That is how I knew she was angry. She immediately opened her mouth to scream at me.

"I can't even believe what you have done! Or should I say did in the past? Anneliese told me how you got yourself captured by the manticore just for attention! Then we had to go on that Gods awful quest which caused, two, TWO people to DIE. When we arrived, you let Zoe die. It's your fault that she's dead, if you had tried harder to get free, we wouldn't have had to go to Mount Othrys, and Artemis would never have been captured and none of that awfulness would have happened. You also practically killed Luke, if you had accepted his offer to go away with him, just like old times, or if you had tried harder, then he would still be alive. Or he might never had become Kronos in the first place. But no. You just had to be the hero!" I tried to talk her out of her fit of anger,

"Thalia. You-"

"Save it. Anneliese told me how you were telling her about how you played Luke for a fool, and caused him to become Kronos. Anneliese also told me how you had bribed Atlas when he told you the prophecy while you were captured, to kill his daughter so that the prophecy would be complete. You always were too strict and a stickler for details. Everything bad that has ever happened is all your fault!" She spat, then stormed off.

I just stood, staring at the door in shock. A few seconds later, I heard a knock at the door. I rushed to it, expecting to see Thalia again, instead I was met with accusing black eyes. Nico, said, in a cold angry voice,

"I don't want to hear any words from you . I just came here to tell you that I'll never forgive you. If you hadn't gotten captured, Bianca would still be alive. I was mostly over that by now, but now that you told the camp my secret. You promised Annabeth. Yet you still told everyone in camp I was gay. I had even told you I no longer was, {AN: Sorry I just don't like it. I have nothing against gay or lesbian people, I just don't like Nico being one, so in my story he isn't} but you still told everybody. Since Anneliese told me this, I didn't believe her at first. Then I went around in disguise and asked where they had heard I was gay from. Everyone said it was from you. There is no denying that. I will say it one more time. You will never be forgiven from this!"

"Nico, I never-" He cut me off with a glare, then he shadow travelled away, using a shadow to slam the door shut so hard it cracked

As he disappeared, I broke for the first time. All my friends were gone except for Percy.. I needed him. I didn't know what to do without him. I went to him and he comforted me as wept into his shoulder. As he murmured comforting words, I realized that I loved him with all my heart, and I would do anything to keep us together. I was worried though, that he would leave me just like the others. When I voiced my fears to him, he came up with a way to create an unbreakable bond. Marriage. I was so ecstatic that he would basically propose to me, I crushed him in a hug and cried for a second more, this time out of happiness. Then we lept up holding eachothers hands, and ran to contact our parents.

Athena blessed it, though grudgingly, because Percy had jumped into Tartarus for me, plus I had a feeling she didn't really care anymore anyway. Poseidon, however was unconvinced. It was then that he proposed the quest for me, and I eagerly agreed. Before, I would have been wary that Percy would change sides while I was gone. At that moment, I seriously doubted it. If only I had known what would await me when I returned.

#####*End of Flashback Sequence*#####

There they all were, the people who I had once thought of as friends, even Percy, grouped in a circle with Anneliese in the very center. I stopped at the edge of the clearing, and listened to what was happening. First up to speak was Athena.

"Ahem. Campers. I have an announcement to make. First of all, while she is not here, I have an announcement regarding Annabeth Chase." I waited, about to step forward assuming she would congratulate me on what I did, specifically retrieving the Athena Parthenos. Her next words, however, cracked my heart.

"I wish to disown her. She is dumb, can't ever get anything right, and has no powers or special abilities. She is altogether unworthy of being my daughter. So, now she is no longer mine. I officially disown Annabeth Renee Chase" After this, I waited for one of my friends to protest, but no one did. Not even Percy. I instantly felt most of my demigod-ness leave me, only enough scent for monsters to attack left. Yet, at the same time I felt more powerful and more me than ever before. Although, I did have a feeling if I pricked my finger, instead of the goldish, shimmery, scarlet blood I would normally have, it would be the deep red of a mortals. hen Athena continued, as if what she said before was completely normal, and not an earth-shattering announcement for a certain previous daughter of hers.

"In a related subject, I wish to make Anneliese my favorite daughter and give her my full blessing. She is the Greatest Hero Ever, and the Best Sword Fighter. Does anyone disagree?" There was complete silence. I however was screaming in my mind: How about 'The Most Egoistic Dog Ever!'

"Good. Then that's settled. Now it is my father, Zeus's turn." Athen then stepped back and let Zeus take her place.

"Alright everybody!" Zeus thundered. "I want to make all the heroes of Olympus and Camp counselors to be made partially immortal so that they can train heroes of the future. The heroes are the ones inside of our circle. Anneliese, I wish to make the fifteenth Olympian.(Annabeth wished for Hades and Hestia to become part of the council as her reward for defeating Gaea.) That way the council will be more even. Does everybody accept?" I watched as everybody in the circle nodded their heads. I waited until Percy's turn, sure that he would decline immortality as I once had for him, and as he had done last time. Instead he simply said,

"As long as Anneliese is immortal alongside me, I gladly accept." I was stunned. Why would he ever say that!? Then they were all granted immortality. What happened next shocked me more than the previous events combined. Poseidon stepped forward and announced,

"I believe my son has something to propose. I breathed a sigh of relief. At least I would still be married to Percy. I might even be granted immortality for it. Then Percy stepped forward, his famous crooked grin on his face. A box in his hand. I figured he had spotted me. But then why, pray tell, was he headed in the opposite direction. He turned toward Anneliese and dropped down to one knee. My hands flew to my face and horror. I could only watch as all the gods beamed happily and Percy proposed to... to... That Girl

"Anneliese. While we have only known each other for a while, I feel we have been together our whole lives. While I am still dating Annabeth, I shall dump her the moment she returns. She is nothing compared to you. She is ugly, dull, strict, and lame. She has no power and can't even take care of herself. I want you to be my bride. So, what do you say, Anneliese? Will you marry me?" Knowing what her response would be, I ran as fast as I could away from there.

Without thought, I ran to the border. Without a glance behind me, I left camp. There was no place for me there anymore. No longer was I a daughter of Athena. I didn't belong in camp. It would just bring me pain. I couldn't go home to San Fransisco either. My father and step-mom and half-brothers had been killed in an accident a little while ago, while I was on my quest. My life was just so unfair. I had been hoping for Percy to comfort me on that, but now, I couldn't bare to talk to him. Not to mention he would be to busy with his wedding to Anneliese.

I had been betrayed and forgotten by everyone. Even my closest friends. The sirens had been right about my fatal flaw. Just in the wrong way. My loyalty would kill me because I had trusted them with all my heart. While I wasn't sure if I was mad or sad, to be honest, I wasn't sure if I wanted to live anymore. So that is why, with barely any second thought, I ran of into the woods.


	3. Where Are You?

_Disclaimer: Silverwillow22 does not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus, as I am not Rick Riordan. I do not own anything related to it either._

* * *

 **Percy P.O.V.**

When I woke up, my first thought was that my head felt much better now. Then, my next thought was why it had felt so strange and foggy in the first place. In fact when had it ever been foggy? I know it had been, I just don't quite remember when. I shrugged it off. Today was the day that Annabeth returned, and I was planning on proposing to her. It was almost time.

When was walking through camp, I noticed a bunch of people coming out of their cabins with the same, confused look that had probably been on mine when I was contemplating why my head felt better. That might not be a that good of a sign. Once again, these thoughts were shaken from my head as I reached into my pocket to finger the wedding ring box.

I reached down to the bottom, and it wasn't there. I frantically searched all my pocket but found nothing. There didn't appear to be a hole or anything. Yet it just wasn't there. So where could it be. This was not good. I had forged the ring myself with help from Hephaestus and Aphrodite themselves. It was beautiful. A silver band etched with swirls reminiscent of wave, and gilded owl wings were on each side of the gem in the center. It was a beautiful diamond, sea green with a silvery sheen. I really, really needed to find the ring.

My thoughts were interrupted when Anneliese popped into my view. Uggh. Anneliese. I really hated that girl. She was really annoying. Always hanging around me never leaving me alone. Not to mention, whenever she was around me, Annabeth avoided me. I understood that though, especially after what Anneliese had done to her. I really wanted to shove her away, but right now I needed to talk to her.

"Hey, Anneliese. I was just wondering if you have seen the ring I was planning on using to propose to Annabeth to day with?"

"Yes I have seen it. Very recently in fact." Anneliese replied, giggling slightly.

"Ummm... Ok. Where is it?" She held up her hand. There on her finger was my ring. Annabeth's ring. I exploded.

"Why are you wearing that? That ring is for Annabeth! When did you steal it?"

"I didn't steal it." She huffed, "You proposed to me a week ago."

"No way. I did no such thing. I love Annabeth. And you got back from your little quest to get a basilisk fang from the corpses in front of Iris's shop yesterday. You were gone a month. How could I have proposed to you then. You are a lier!" In the beginning, I managed to stay calm. Toward the end I was screaming at the top of my lungs and had a hurricane surrounding me. I managed to calm down and disperse the hurricane. Still, I used the water to steal the ring back. There was no way I was letting her keep it. Then I looked around.

Naturally, our fight had gathered a huge crowd of campers, Romans, and Hunters, as they were all here. What I didn't expect, was for it to attract the attention of the Fourteen Olympians, and Hecate. All of the people present bowed to the gods, not wanting to get blasted to smithereens. Then Zeus spoke,

"Rise children. We have something of grave importance to tell you." He was interrupted by Hecate clearing her throat, then he corrected himself, "Sorry, Hecate has something gravely important to tell you." He gestured and Hecate strode forward to speak.

"Ok everybody. This may be shocking, but all of you were put under a spell. For most of you it had been several months. For one person, it had been a single week. That person is Perseus Jackson. We are not sure what was caused by this spell as of yet, as even we gods were subjected to it. But do not worry for I have a way to show us what transpired, and what we were forced to unknowingly do. Does anyone have something to do first?" I hesitantly raise my hand, even if it made feel foolish. Hecate nodded for me to speak.

"I need to find Annabeth. She doesn't seem to be here yet. But she should arrive soon." Hecate gave me her approval, as long as it didn't take longer than half an hour. I ran of to the meeting point. After five minutes of her not showing up, even though it was already an hour after her expected arriving time, I decided to run ahead. I ran along the path she would take, using the water around me to sense if she was nearby. After twenty minutes of his, I reluctantly ran back to camp.

When I entered the clearing, everybody looked at me expectantly, hoping for their camp leader and savior. I dejectedly shook my head, and they all faced toward Hecate. They were all sitting in chairs that I imagine Hecate conquered, and facing a huge, blank screen. that was floating in mid air. Hecate walked forward, and announced,

"Now we shall see what I perceive as the most important events the enchantment made happen."

We all watched as events on the screen unfolded. First we watched as all of the campers slowly started to betray her and stop being friends with her. While it never showed us why they thought that, not that were out of our spell induced haze, we knew she would never do such a thing. At one point, all of the campers had been ordered to the dining pavilion an hour before lunch. As the view of the screen changed, I managed to glimpse a calendar, and yelled, "Stop!" Hecate was so surprised that she did. There was a perfect image of a calculator. The date was June Sixth. The day Annabeth was supposed to return. I ran away, shocking everybody. I went to the spot where I had seen the calendar on the video. The date was June thirteenth. Exactly a week since Annabeth was supposed to return home to me. I gulped. This was not good. I ran back and told the camp why I had told Hecate to pause the screen, why I had ran off, and what I had learned. To say they were surprised or shocked would be an understatement. The gods, too, were shocked, but they insisted we continued with the presentation and so we did.

All of the gods formed a circle around all of The Seven (except for Annabeth), and Nico, Reyna, Thalia, and all the cabin councillors. Athena stepped forward first. Everyone, the campers, gods, hunters, and Romans stared in shock as Athena ranted about how Annabeth, her favorite daughter, didn't deserve to be her daughter and disowned her. Then made Anneliese her favorite daughter and blessed her. Then, no one there protested or tried to stop her, not even me.

They proceeded to tell us that we were all to receive partial immortality, and Anneliese would receive the Fifteenth position on the council. We were stunned everybody accepted, so that means that quite a few of us here are immortal now, and we didn't even know till now. Then we watched as it was my turn. I expected myself to turn down godhood as Annabeth had done for me, as it was apparent she wouldn't be receiving immortality herself. Instead I accepted it gladly with no hesitation. Now all the campers were glaring at me. However, that shocker was nothing compared to what would happen next.

We all watched stunned as I brought out my ring box, and stepped toward... Anneliese!? I went down on one knee, and proposed to her. Saying how I cared for her, and how she was so much better than Annabeth. As. If. Anneliese is a million or more times worse than Annabeth. Then Anneliese accepted, and we kissed passionately. The whole camp was cheering, even the hunters.

I looked down in shame. Then I walked toward slowly toward Anneliese, trying to get my anger As I reached her, I spoke.

"I am not marrying you, Anneliese. There is no way in Hades I am going to marry you. I love Annabeth with all my heart. I don't care for you at all." She nodded dejectedly, and I looked down. I looked at the ground as well, thinking that Annabeth would be returning soon, I knew I would have to apologize immediately, even if she didn't know about it yet, and even if I hadn't been in my right mind.

I looked up as I heard a twig snap from the video. There was Annabeth, standing at the edge of the pavilion in the video-like-thing. I stared in horror. Oh no! She had been there the whole time! I... I proposed to another girl! Gods! Poor, poor, Annabeth.

Everyone present watched in horror, as Annabeth stumbled away from the clearing. She ran towards her cabin for a few seconds, then realized it wasn't her own anymore. She changed direction and ran to the border of camp. Reaching Thalia's tree, she ran through the border. Leaving her home from the last thirteen years of her life behind without a second's pause. As the images faded away, the last thing to be seen, was a single tear dropping down, then the video cut out.

Everyone stared in shocked silence at the screen. In too much horror and surprise to do anything. Even the gods just sat, gaping dumbly. Nobody a had an inkling of what to do. Nobody wanted to break the silence. Finally, Nico did something that everyone wanted to do. He spoke up.

"Everybody, we have to look for her now. We have to hurry." This broke the silence, and immediately everyone started doing what they could to help. Nico and his father searched the underworld, Poseidon and I the seas, Thalia, Jason, and Zeus the skies. Grover, and Demeter and Dionysus and their kids all contacted nature spirits everywhere, the Hunters and Artemis ran throughout the woods of the world, Apollo looked down from his sun chariot, and everyone else just spread everywhere they could looking for her. We planned on meeting in one month to discuss the results of the searches.

-Time Skip-

A month has passed since Annabeth disappeared, and we are all gathering today to discuss her whereabouts. I am certain someone must have found her by now. We have over one thousand people looking for her all around the world. Someone will bring them with her and I'll be able to apologize, explain, and propose.

Sadly that is not the way the world works. The Fates are truly cruel. Except, even the Fates didn't plan on this. I know because they themselves were searching for her. Her fate was meant to be a happy ending with me. Not this. Not this at all.

By now, everyone has arrived except for Hades and Nico. We start the meeting anyway. Everyone is dejected, as no one found her. We talk and talk and decide that we will continue the search until Annabeth is safe at home. Just as we are wrapping up the meeting, Hades and Nico walk in too. They look even more dejected than anyone. Oh no. It can not be. Yet it is. The fact that they are the saddest, when they were looking in the world of the dead, can only mean one thing.

"We found her." Hades said chokingly. "But we were too late." Everyone gasped, but he continued. "I would have brought her back to life, but just as we reached her in the fields of punishment, she... she.." Hades broke off toward the end.

"She faded." Nico whispered. Everyone gasped. For a non-immortal to fade! Annabeth, of all people. What could her punishment have been? Nico answered that too. "Her punishment, was to complete a two mile lap in six minutes while solving a complex math problem that changed every thirty seconds. If she managed to solve it it would stay solved till the end of the lap. She had to do both at the same time, and if she failed either, she would have to go on another lap immediately. If she failed both, she would be subjected to carrying weights for one lap as well. Immediately too."

Everyone gasped. While there were many punishments worse, but she didn't deserve any punishment, and least of all that one. It taunted her telling her she wasn't fast enough, smart enough, or strong enough. Eventually, it was enough to make her too weak to continue, and lose her will to continue as well. So the only thing she could do was fade. However, normally, I never would have imagined she would lose the will to survive (even in death), even with that small-ish amount of torture. However, with everything that happened to her here, it was quite possible.

As the realization struck me that she was forever gone. I dropped to my knees and yelled to the sky. Not knowing to whom I was yelling as it was not the gods or even the Fates that orchestrated this. Then, I broke down in sobs. My heart was broken, and without Annabeth, it would never heal throughout all of my immortal life, unless... unless I killed myself.


	4. Chaos

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN.

Annabeth P.O.V.

Dead? Ha ha. Not really. Oh. You want to know what really happened? Well... I suppose I can tell you.

**********FlashBack**********

This was it. I couldn't li

ve any longer. My love abandoned me, my family betrayed me, my best friends forgot me. My other family is dead. I am alone. It's not like I'm going to kill myself. No daughter of Athena is that dumb. Even if technically I am no longer her daughter. I'm also not going to just give myself up to monsters. That would also be idiotic. However, if I'm overwhelmed, and have no chance of fighting, I will go to death without any denial.

Personally, I would say that is the case right now. There are several hellhounds, dracanae, laestrygonians, cyclops, and empousa surrounding me. All I have is my trusty butter knife and hammer. Just like old times. Though this time it won't be enough. Still, I'll go down fighting. I jump into the fray, leaping, stabbing, dodging, slicing.

I'm actually doing pretty good, and I think I might have a chance of surviving, that is, until I get stabbed through the stomach by an dracanae, bit by a hellhound, punched by a cyclops, burned by a laistrygonian, and scratched by an empousa. Ow. Just... ow. I collapse to the ground, ready to die, willing to accept my fate. As my vision blacks out, I see a blinding white light, and a figure standing arms up, looking like an angel. A nimbus of stars and galaxies surround her, and as she turns my way, as I fade into what I believe to be my eternal rest.

**********End Flashback**********

I know what you're probably thinking right now. 'I thought you said you don't die.' Well. I wasn't lying. In truth I'm not dead. It just really, really, really, seems like I am. Make sense? No? Well I suppose it does seem as though I'm dead, not to mention that Hades and Nico told everyone I'm dead. Still, as before mentioned, I am entirely alive. How? Well, I'm getting there.

**********FlashBack**********

As I opened my eyes, I expected to see D.O.A. recording studio. That, or the darkness of the underworld. What I was not expecting to see was space. As in outer space. I hadn't expected that, or the woman in front of me. She had pale white skin, completely black hair and her eyes were like galaxies. She was rather young looking and beautiful. Yet she radiated a wisdom and power that told of great wisdom and age. This was the figure I had seen in the light. She had either kidnapped me, or saved me. If I guessed according to my life so far it would be the first. Although, if I was lucky it was the second.

Since I was no longer the daughter of Athena, I was no longer super smart. No, I was not dumb, but normally I would have figured her out by now. Or at least I would have remembered my lethal wounds. My wounds! I reached my hands to feel my body, but I couldn't find a single cut or scar.

At my, movement, the women reached down to help me up. In a melodious voice, she said,

"Hello my dear. Fear not. I mean you no harm." I nodded reluctantly, and took her hand. Then I asked the questions that had been nagging me. "Who are you? Where are we? How am I alive?" She answered after a moment of thought.

"I am Chaos, creator of all. We are in, as you can tell, outer space. More specifically, just outside of Chaos Realm. I'll take you there if you accept my offer that will come later. You are alive because I healed you, and that is because you did not deserve to die."

"Wow! Really? You are Lady Chaos? Most people say you are a man, but I disagree with them. As if a man would ever be able to create something as amazing and beautiful as the universe. Not to mention, I'm fairly certain if a man created this world, it would be even more at war and dangerous than it already is." I realized I shouldn't be chattering like this to the most powerful being in the universe, also, that I sounded a lot like a Hunter of Artemis, so I bowed hurriedly and shut up.

"Rise my child. You need not bow down to me."

"Umm... Thank you. Sooo... what was your offer?"

"I wish for you to join me. You would be part of my army. Do you accept?" I thought about it for a moment. It would be a chance to get away from my old life. Still, my fatal flaw was loyalty, and there was no way I would go against Earth. So there was one thing I needed to verify.

"What is it that you fight."

"Great question, young one. We fight evil, wherever it may be. Although for you, if you wish, would not have to fight evil on Earth unless absolutely necessary." It appeared as though she read my mind, because I was hesitant to return to the place I used to call home. Now, with hardly any hesitation, I agreed.

"I accept your offer. Although, I do not understand why you want me. I have no powers, no special abilities. I am nothing. Just a pawn that has minor skill with a sword." I spat bitterly.

"I want you to be a part of my army because you are smart, kind, generous, loyal, and you have a great heart. You are also an excellent leader I do not allow selfish, uncaring, dumb, mean, unloyal, glory-hogging people into my army. Only the best heroes are allowed to join. Most of the time, they're those that were betrayed or treated unfairly but stayed true to themselves throughout. As you did. That is why I want you."

"Thank you Chaos. There is one thing I must request though."

"Yes. What is it?"

"Could you possibly convince everyone on Earth I'm dead. I feel it would help me get over that planet and it's inhabitants."

"Of course. They now will believe you were sentenced to the Fields of Punishment, and your spirit faded because it couldn't handle it."

"Wow. Harsh."

"Yes, perhaps slightly. Whatever. So where do we begin."

********** End FlashBack**********

So now you know how I survived, and how Hades and Nico saw my soul fade. Another thing you learned, is what happened to me. Well, more or less. Still, you have no idea what happens next or who I become. What I become. You don't know how Earth handles my death. You know everything before I left. But... What happened after.

I could very well leave you in the dark. It would cause no harm to me. I could leave you to wonder what is to come. Will I ever return to Earth. Will everyone get over my supposed death. I could always leave you to wonder, and create your own version of my story. But... No. I choose to tell you what happens next. My story as far as I can take it. There may never be an end. Or it may come sooner than anyone could ever know. As mentioned before, I shall tell you my tale till I reach my happy ending. Whatever it may be. For now though, there is more to tell you about my first encounter with Chaos.

**********FlashBack**********

"So what position shall I be in Lady Chaos?" I asked. Chaos thought for a moment before answering mysteriously.

"You shall see." Then we transported in a flash. I was stunned. The planet was many times more amazing than Olympus. There was plenty of life in forms of animals and plants I had never seen or heard of before. There were lakes and mountains. The water was of the purest blue and mountains were literally purple and coated in jewels. The sky was beautiful to say the least. It was sunset, and as the stars came out, I gasped. There were so many more than on Earth, and they were all so bright. The sky was blue and purple and green, and dark, dark navy, but not black like the sky often was on Earth. There was no pollution or city lights blocking the stars from view. The stars reminded me of what Zoe had said about them years ago, how she would love to see this. I am fairly certain Earth's sky was never even close to this. To say the least, it was amazing.

Then we entered the city. All of the buildings were futuristic and appeared to be made from crystal or precious metal. They were made of Onyx, Obsidian, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Amethyst, Diamond, Bronze, Sapphire, Topaz, Ruby, and Emerald as well as many other precious metals and jewels in all shades and colors imaginable. I could still recognize most of them. Then, we reached the castle. It was made of a beautiful dark purple-y black metal that I have never seen before. It was amazing. Seeing me ogling the material, Chaos explained,

"That is Void Obsidian, also known as Voidsidion and Chaos Iron. It is what we make our highest ranking people's weapons out of, and is indestructible, it is the only metal that has the power to kill immortales, even primordials. Though it cannot kill me, of course." I stared at it, stunned. A metal that has the ability to kill immortals. Wow. Nobody on Earth would think that is possible. I looked up from my thoughts only to realize Chaos was a few yards ahead of me. I hurried to catch up. When I reached her, she opened the gate. I really wanted to start gushing about the architecture, as I retained that trait from Athena, but I wasn't sure how Chaos would take it. So I remained quiet. As we were walking down the hall, I heard people whispering.

"Who is she?"

"Is she in trouble?"

"First person Lady Chaos has brought in herself in over a thousand years."

"Think she'll be a part of our squad?"

"I bet you twenty chaods she'll not come out alive."

"Sanser! You know we're not allowed to bet. Plus, money doesn't mean anything to me."

"Shut up!"

"I wonder what her position will be?"

"Probably just a scout. At least 'till she makes her way up in the ranks."

At some of the things the people said I became a bit nervous. Several people thought I wasn't going to come out alive. Still, Chaos had said that I was getting a place in her army. So she wouldn't kill me. Right? I didn't have much time to ponder this, as Chaos led me into her throne room.

She shut the door behind us which made me a bit nervous, but all thoughts were forgotten as I beheld the throne room. The sky was painted with galaxies that were actually moving, and I realized they weren't paintings at all. There were beautiful carved columns forming a path to the throne. The throne itself was an amazing work of art. It was formed of Voidsidion with swirls and designs that were beautiful. The cushions were very much like the ceiling, with moving stars and galaxies. Next to her throne was a smaller one. It was just a plain white and pretty much cube shaped.

To my surprise, Chaos gestured for me to sit in it. I did as told, and immediately, the box chair transformed. I lept off and watched as it changed It became beautifully gilded, and it was made of a strange metal that glowed and was quite a few shades lighter than any other metal I'd seen, even white gold and platinum. There were many shades of white, blue, purple, silver, and black gyms all over it in a swirling pattern that very much looked like galaxies, universes, or nebulae, even though it was on white. Cushions appeared outlined in silver and dark dark navy with silver swirls on it. The back of the chair became gilded to look like the wings of a bird. An owl's wings to be more precise. It was stunning. To be honest, it put Chaos's throne to shame.

While I stared at dumbfounded, and mouth hanging open like an idiot, Chos just smiled and signalled for me to sit in it again. Then, Chaos spoke again.

"Let me tell you something Annabeth. One day I will fade. Granted, it will not happen for a long time. Billions of years away even. Still, it shall happen. And when it does, the universe will be destroyed. To never again come back. There will be nothing everywhere. I do not want that to happen. It will though. That is, unless I have an heir. Right now, I could have any of the primordials, they are all my children after all. However, none of them passed the test. You will be wondering what this test is. No? It is to change the chair."

"What!? How could I be your heir. We are not related. I'm mortal. I'm lame. I have no powers. I'm not even a demigod anymore! You have to choose someone else!" I explained frantically

"It is not I that chose, but the chair., Believe me when I say the chair cannot be wrong. Plus you do have my blood. You are my great, great, great, grandchild. I will make you immortal and you will automatically be granted powers. You are the one and only person destined to be my heir. You will also be my personal assassin, and commander of the entire army. Please. You must accept Please accept." Chaos sounded sincere, but at the same time she was hiding something incredibly important. I took a deep breath. This would be a chance to start over

"I accept." Chaos grinned.

"Then I shall grant you your immortality and powers, be forewarned, this might hurt a bit." The next second she flashed glowing silver and white and to be honest, it didn't feel as though was sending power unit me, more like she was unlocking it. But that was ridiculous. Anyway,I felt like all my atoms were being pulled apart and rearranged, but it didn't hurt at all. That is, until it did. Then, I blacked out.

^^^^^^^^^^Blackout^^^^^^^^^^

When I awoke, the first thing I saw was Chaos holding a full length mirror behind her back. She was grinning, and acting completely different from the solemn serious person I had seen earlier. Speaking, of which I felt completely different as well. Then I heard a voice in my head

'Well, you may or may not be very different. I forgot to tell you that didn't I. Oops.' I looked at her stunned. Chaos was talking in my head. I shook it off and asked her, trying to use telepathic methods as she did, 'Can I see what you mean' Surprisingly it was really easy. She brought the mirror out in front of her and I gasped.

While my facial structure remained basically the same, they were now much finer and godly. I also now had pitch black hair with dark purple-y blue streaks in it, unlike the blonde curls I used to have. I was also quite a bit taller. Six foot to be exact, an inch less than percy, and very tall for a girl. I also had very pale skin in contrast to my old tan. The most striking difference however, was my eyes. They were now a bright, practically glowing blue and purple color with only silver that was reminiscent of my old, eye color. It was such a big difference than my previous, plain stormy grey I practically fainted. Other than that, all was pretty much the same. I looked amazing, and I had a feeling it would never change or grow older now. This also felt a lot more natural to me than my original form.

As I was got out of the bed I was in, I noticed something on my back. There was a glaringly obvious difference, that stood out even more than my eyes. How I didn't notice them before was a mystery. I had wings! Wings for crying out loud! They were beautiful. The wings were feathered, like an angels, and had blue, silver, and purple tints. I had a thought, and wondered if I could change my appearance again. I tried and what I saw in the mirror stopped me dead. I was suited up for battle. I was wearing a short skirt, armour and grieves. The thing that really stopped me was my hair. My hair was back to it's original blonde. Even though my features were still different, with my blonde hair I looked almost exactly the same as I had before. I shook my head, I had changed to much, I was not going to look the same as I used to, so without even trying, I retracted my wings, and changed back to the way I had looked before, (the new version though) although this time with no wings and a different outfit.

I was now wearing a black tank top covered with a black leather jacket. I also had silver greaves on. I was also wearing black skinny jeans and knee high black boots. Another thing I had was a silver belt with a bunch of throwing knifes attached to it.(same outfit as in cover of Throne of Glass(the book), which I don't own) I could feel several other knives in swords hidden in various parts of my clothes. I also had a sword made out of the same metal my throne was made of decorated with a nine point star pommel with a jewel of voidsidion in the center.

I also felt really, really powerful. It was a huge difference from when I had no powers at all. Now I know I had every power of all Gods, Titans, Primordials, and even Chaos. Take that you Anneliese. The strange thing was though, that this new form and all these powers felt fine, natural even.

Since I was done examining myself, Chaos walked over and began to speak once more.

"I see you have created a new metal. It is the one that is in your throne and sword, no? What do you wish to name it?"

"Celestial platinum, also known as Starsilver."

"Would you like a code name?" At a nod from me she asked, "What would you like it to be?" After a few moments of deep thought, I replied,

"My code name shall Alpha or Omega, depending on the person I'm interacting with. For example, to my target for assassination, I'm Omega. Same to my enemies. To my armies, allies, and people I'm protecting I'll be Alpha. Is that Okay?"

"It is perfect, Asteria. A bit confusing to have three names. Still though. Perfect."

"I do not have three names. I have two." I said with steel in my voice. "Alpha, and Omega. Beginning and End. Annabeth Chase no longer exists"

"Good. Now prepare yourself, you have several millennium of training before you."


	5. Generals, and an Initial Visit to Earth

Disclaimer: I no own.

Annabeth P.O.V.

That was ten thousand years ago today. I still remember it perfectly. Over time I got over the heartbreak, although I never loved again. Too much of my trust was gone for that. Although, overall, I was still the same person. Just a lot more powerful, and more willing to let loose and have fun. Which, if you think about it, is weird. After all, who becomes more carefree as they age. No one. Add that to the amount of people the become less tense after being an assassin, commander, and ruler in training, you get negative one million.

Anyways. I just got back from a successful war and assassination. The war had been going on two months, which was far too long by our standards. So, I decide to slip into my Omega personnel, and eliminate the key political figure of the war. In other words, the dictator

**********FlashBack**********

A figure dressed in the dark blue ceremonial robes of royalty on the planet Zirconen rush down a dirty alley. The usual fine, clean and pressed robes were ripped and dirty. The man was sweating and breathing heavily. I could see the sheen of it clearly on his balding head and upon his brow. If I couldn't see it enough with my enhanced eyesight, I could tell as he kept on dabbing himself with a handkerchief. Considering he wasn't moving all that fast, it was apparent that this was nervous sweat, not from exercising.

Indeed the man seemed apprehensive of he rushed down the dark alley, he kept on glancing behind him, as if something was following him. He was, in fact correct. The person following him was me.

I snorted in my mind. Why is it that people being chased always head down dark alleys that end in a dead end. You'd think they want to get caught. It's not like anyone on a serious chase would be deterred by such a mere thing as darkness. Seeing as there was no way out of the alley, I jumped down from my position on the roof, and strolled confidently down the alley.

I reached the end to find the man collapsed on the ground from fear and panic. As he heard my footsteps, he looked up and pressed himself even more to the wall. Then he stuttered out,

"Who... who are y... you? Wha...what do yo...you wa...want wi...with ma... me?" I replied to him cooly.

"There's a simple answer to that. My name is Omega, and I want your life." With that, I threw a knife from where a stood and it hit him directly in the heart, and killed him instantly. While I am an assassin, I don't like to make people suffer. It's just not me.

As I walked away, I snorted slightly. That was such an easy kill. I preferred it to be harder. No, not in a sadistic way. I prefered it to be harder because then it wouldn't feel like a murdered someone who was defenseless. If all the people I killed hadn't lead such low lives, I would have felt a lot of remorse. As it stands, I only feel a small amount of remorse for a while, then move on with my life. With that last thought, I snapped my fingers, and flashed to the base, waiting for the enemy army to fall apart. As I expected, the moment I walked out of the tent, I saw the enemy approaching holding a navy blue flag which was this planet's surrendering flag that immediately put them under an oath almost as strong as one upon the River Styx that they would surrender.

********** End of FlashBack**********

After that the war quickly ended. Now I was just about home.

I stepped of my ship, and, as usual, saw my eight generals standing at attention as per usual. I thought back to when I had first recruited them to the Army of Chaos

**********FlashBack**********

I walked into the training room, expecting another grueling day of training. Instead I found Chaos staring at the wall, lost in deep thought. I had been standing hesitantly at the doorway for almost ten minutes before she acknowledged my presence.

"You're done with your training. " Chaos announced in a slightly awed voice, with a hint of an emotion I couldn't quite decipher. I stared at her in shock. I had only been here for a decade, and she had to me it would probably take about five thousand years. I started,

"But, it's been less than a five hundred of the the expected time for me to finish my training!"

"It's true, but I did not expect you to have as much aptitude as you did. You finished sooner than I ever even expected!"

"Still, why are you this excited? All I did was finish my training a little earlier than expected." I said, beaming towards the end."

"Oh, umm... well, you see, I kind of, maybe... *cough*lied*cough* to you"

"What?! How so?"

"Well, to be honest, anybody who had enough of my blood could have changed that chair. All of the primordials that are my children were able to. However, you are so far down the line, you should have had .0000001 percent of my blood in you. However, you actually had almost as much as the primordials, which is 20 percent of my blood, and you had 10%. Which is impossible for a demigod. It might have explained your battle prowess. Although, when you were disowned, you actually went up almost to the normal primordial level. Which is why you may have felt less demigod-y. The throne sensed your blood level and counted it. Also, since I unleashed your power, you now have 45% percent of my blood, and I feel like you could have even have a full 50 potentially. " My head was reeling from all I had learned, but I kept going back to one fact.

"You lied to me‽ Why‽"

"Well, if I hadn't you wouldn't have accepted my offer. Would you have? I needed for you to accept because you are the first to create a new material of any sort for my throne. So, while I wasn't sure if it would be you..." I took a deep breath and pondered what she had said. Finally I asked the question that had really been bugging me.

"How were you looking for me?And what do you mean by 'unlocking my powers? What powers‽ '"

"Oh, eh em. Well that's a long story, but I'm willing to tell it.

"Okay." I waited but Chaos didn't respond. When she noticed me staring at her, she sort of started and began her story. Gods, for the Creator of the Universe she sure was jumpy.

"Long, long ago, which for me is many many many many many many many many many millennium, or in other words aeons ago, which is a billion years. By the way. I would say something for a million years, but there isn't one in English or Greek, so..." I interrupted,

"Chaos, you're rambling"

"Am I?"

"Yes. Are you stalling?" Chaos sighed, then continued,

"As I was saying, eons ago I had my first child with Order, my husband. She was-" here I interrupted,

"Gaia, right?"

"No actually, her name was Asteria Chaódís, she was my full blooded daughter, and the only one who was from Order too. The rest I simply created. Anyway, at the time she was born, there was a great and terrible war going on with Void, who would stop at nothing to get at my little girl. I tried to protect her m, but in the end it wasn't enough. Void along with his allies attacked. They managed to capture Order and would have gotten Asteria, but in my panic, I sent her through time and space, throwing a cloaking spell as well. Asteria was my true blood heir, and was the honky one who could truly take the throne from me and rule the galaxy peacefully. Ever since I lost her I've been looking for her, but never been able to find her. Until recently."

Chaos looked at me expectantly and I stumbled back in shock, no way could I be her... It simply wasn't possible, I was just a regular normal demigod... Although... It did explain a lot, like the dreams... Premonitions... Could it, could it possibly be true? Could I be Chaos's long lost daughter and blood heir to the Universe?

After that moment things changed, she explained everything, and I realized the truth in it all. I learned my true name and everything I needed to know about running a universe. When I was done with politician, etiquette, fighting and social training, Chaos offered me a gift. A gift of people. Dead people to be exact, for my legion. Without hesitation I named those who I wanted in my brigade.

-time skip-

The first place we went was Uranus's court. We approached the primordial of the sky, and told him of our purpose for being there. Gladly he allowed us to take whomever we wanted, then let us go in peace.

After that, we flashed down to the underworld in Elysium. We appeared in front of a group of four, all of whom stared at us in shock. We offered them a chance at new life, as defenders of the universe, and they accepted.

Then, upon one of those fours insistence, we opened a portal toward an island. There, we offered the trapped occupant a chance to join our cause as well. At first she hesitated, but when she one of the previous four, she accepted. Finally, we transported back to the underworld in the Fields of Asphodel.

As I looked at the two there, I couldn't help but voice my thoughts on how they were supposed to have achieved Elysium. They in turn explained that they hadn't been worthy enough, although they were allowed to keep their souls unlike other Asphodel residents.

We returned to chaos realm, and explained everything to them. Besides my real name. While they were my friends, I wanted to be a new person. So, when they asked my name, I answered, "You can call me Aster." At that moment a nearby comet exploded, and I was interrupted. We all grinned at each other and raced of to another/our first adventure.

********** End FlashBack**********

At first my name was an inside joke, between myself and I. Not to mention I figured they knew I was girl because of my figure. However, after several decades I realized they thought I was a boy so it was too awkward to reveal the truth. Now, back to the real story. Stupid ADHD.

Of course all of them had code names we used. They were Castle, Dwarf, Beauty, Night, Nack, Moonlace, Lion, and Angel. They all had one reason in common for their code name, but something else for each individual.

Castle, was called castle, because like the piece in chess, he was always straightforward, and charged into battle. He is the leader of the Fortistí̱s, or Charger Crew.

Dwarf, while anything but that small, was a blacksmith like the dwarves of legend often were. Dwarf was the leader of the Sidi̱rourgós, or Blacksmith Band

Beauty was a beautiful girl, who often used her charm to fool people into thinking she was helpless, in truth though, she was anything but. She was the leader of the Goi̱teía, or Charm Clique. (They were nice though.)

Night, was more of an assassin than anyone else other than my Omega personnel. She could be as silent as the night, and did her best work in the dark, however, she always did it from long distances, with a bow, gun, or throwing knives. She was the leader of the Apóstasi̱, or Distance Division

While Nack's name wasn't as fit as the others, it showed that he didn't really have a knack for anything in particular. However, he did have a knack for strategy. So, unsurprisingly Nack was the leader of the Strati̱gikí̱, or Strategy Syndicate.

Moonlace was a healer, who loved gardening, especially Moonlace, as it has unique healing capabilities. She was the leader of the Therapef̱tí̱s, or Healer Assembly

Lion was fiercely protective, and would sacrifice himself for family and friends. Not to mention that when he got in an emotional mood, would often be surrounded by a mane of fire. He was the leader of the Prostasía or Protection Platoon.

Angel was the one to save all those defenseless people as if she were a guardian angel. However she had a darker side as the dead part of an angel worked for her name as well, as she could raise the dead and had control over shadows. So, while she herself was kind and fairly bright (Light wise, and otherwise), she was the leader of the Skiá, or Shadow Suite

Together we made up the best fighters in the generals were the only people who knew my name and my identity. Or so they thought. In actuality, they only know the fact I was Chaos's heir, Alpha, AND Omega. Everyone else in the army knows me as Alpha. So those eight and Chaos were the only ones who know my name, and Chaos was the only one to know my past identity. It was sad if you think about, so I try not to.

As I approached my generals, I was expecting their usual friendly welcome home, and such, but I didn't receive it. Instead they just looked at each other, having an actual silent conversation. Finally, Castle stepped up. "Chaos wants you." He said. I sighed. They always hated to break news to me, even if it wasn't even important stuff. They were scared of me. I wished they weren't, but they didn't change their options that much. If they knew who I really was, they probably wouldn't be, but chances are they will never know. I thanked them and walked towards Chaos's office.

When I got there, Chaos herself looked nervous. She was constantly fidgeting, and if I didn't know better, I would have said she had ADHD. Finally, Chaos spoke.

"I have a new mission for you Asteria. You... er... get to go to Earth." he rushed out the last part, and I almost didn't hear it. Sadly I did. I immediately reined in my temper because last time I got angry, I nearly blew up a galaxy. Very nearly. In a barely controlled voice I said,

"No. You said I would never have to go back. I'm not ready." In a stern voice, Chaos replied,

"I said that you wouldn't have to go back unless necessary. Well, now it's necessary. The titans, giants, Gaea, and Tartarus are all teaming up. They have no chance in defeating them unless you help. I'll be sending you and your commanders, but no one else. The demigod numbers have expanded much, so you won't need help of the ordinary soldiers. I will send reinforcements if required." Then, Chaos started up again, in a much softer voice, "I understand why you don't want to go. You know that. But it's been a long, long time. It's time to face your past. None of you have to reveal yourselves until you want to, but you'll probably end up doing it at some point. Now, one last thing to say. Sorry!" Chaos finished with a yell, before grabbing me and pulling us both through a portal.

On the other side was a sight I recognized well, even after ten thousand years away. I would always remember the place I had designed. Olympus. It was still in perfect condition. The only thing that I could tell was different were all the miniature statues of a curly haired young girl on practically every windowsill. They were like little prayer angel things/ worry dolls, in other words they were incredibly tiny, but I still noticed them. Why? They looked like me, but that simply wasn't possible. I shook my thoughts of as we entered the throne room. It was just like I remembered, but with one extra throne that was mud brown and occupied by a disgusting girl. I looked away in disgust, but not just from her.

All the gods were arguing and yelling. Everyone except for Hestia, Hades, and surprisingly Athena and Poseidon. Who knows why. Through the clamor of voices, I couldn't understand a word said. Or barely a word said. I understood a few, such as Gaea, Erebus, Tartarus, giants, titans, Kronos, war, defeat, and such. They obviously hadn't noticed we were here, so Chaos gave me a moment to pull up my cowled cloak. The hood of the cloak was enchanted so it was impossible to see me. I was also the only one who could pull it down. The cloak also cleverly concealed my figure so that I could be either girl or boy, and I also had a voice changer that, while not changing my voice to that of a boys, made it impossible for a person to tell my gender. Not even my generals had seen me without it on. As an added bonus, nobody would be able to recognize me by voice.

Chaos mustered her most powerful voice, and yelled out,

"Silence!" Immediately, all the gods silenced purely by reflex, and faced toward us. Zeus yelled as loudly as he could, which by the way was very loud,

"How did you get here? Why are you here? Who are you? When did you get here? What in Hades?" Without giving us a chance to answer, he, Ares, and Hephaestus, (Who knows why, probably just showing of his fire magic to his mother and proving he wasn't useless) shot blasts of their signature magic towards us. Lightning, Um... War/danger/blood/anger/STUPIDITY, and fire. Giving Chaos a small wink, I leapt in front of her throwing my arms wide, not even bothering to throw up a shield. In one second, all of the powerful magic enveloped me.

Zeus's P.O.V.

I watched stunned, as the figure standing next to the powerful woman jumped in the way of our magic. She didn't even bother trying to put up a shield. She just got hit, and collapsed to the ground, staying completely still. Briefly, I conferred with, Uggh, Anneliese, in our minds. Noone liked her after Annabeth left, but as their really was nothing against her, we had no (valid) reason to kick her off the council. As an Olympian god, her ability was telepathy, as well as being able to tell when magic was in use, and also different kinds of forethought. Anyone she had spoken to her in the mind in the past could speak to her whenever, and she could speak to anyone. I asked her if the figure who had blocked the one we had aimed at even bothered to put up a shield. The answer was no.

I watched as the other lady kneeled by the body with sadness and fury and-Was that humor?-In her eyes. She stood and started yelling.

"How dare you attack your many times great grandmother! Is that anyway to treat your family member- the only one older than you not against you in the war. I am, in fact, siding with you." She paused then continued in a softer voice. "Ahh, my dear commander. Even though I could have easily survived that blast, you felt the need to protect me. I shall be forever grateful. She then knelt down, and kissed the figure on the forehead, then the figure evaporated into silver dust. We watched stunned. Finally, I spoke up,

"Your, umm, commander was incredibly stupid to do that if you would have been fine on your own. Who are you exactly?" I asked, still not quite placing her from the small hints she had given us. I was expecting her to answer, instead an unknown voice spoke from behind. This was really surprising, because our thrones backed up to the wall.

"I do believe that there is a difference between loyalty, and stupidity. What I have just shown was loyalty. Chaos changed my life for the better, so I simply tried to return the favour. Anyway, it's not like that puny volt of electricity could actually kill me."[ AN: Comment if you think this moment is cool]

I twisted in my seat only to jump back in shock. Literally leaning against my chair was the same black and silver cloaked figure that we had killed minutes before. Perfectly fine and healthy. As all the gods stared stunned, the figure continued.

"Although, I don't suppose any of you here would know what loyalty is. From what I've heard you betray everyone. As for your question, that is the Lady Chaos. Lady of all, and Creator of the Universe. I suggest you should all bow now." With a look of shock on all of our faces we bowed toward Chaos as the figure strode towards her.

Asteria P.O.V.

The looks on their faces were priceless. Mentally, I laughed myself into hysterics. Outwardly I remained calm as I strode over to where Chaos stood. She and I conversed in my head, and we decided to at least let them know my gender by turning of my voice changer when I got to camp. It would be a relief to actually hear my voice come out. They probably wouldn't recognize my voice anyway. It was now much more melodious and like an angel's. I honestly have no idea why I did it. Probably just seemed cool at the time. Even my generals have never actually heard my voice or seen under the hood. It's getting boring having them think I'm a boy. At first it was funny, now it is just, well, weird.

As usual I was shaken out of my thoughts as I heard Anneliese cough to get our attention. She had grudgingly bowed, but nowhere near as low as anyone else had bowed. Now she was standing straight and looking at us expectantly. She just kept on waiting and waiting until it got uncomfortably awkward for her. Finally she broke the silence.

"Are you going to tell us what puny help you're offering?" She sneered. Chaos spoke back calmly.

"I offer you my Commander and Generals to help in the war, who will also help to train your demigods."

"We don't need your help. Your people are all weak and lame. I'm a million times better than them. You should make me your supreme commander. Then you might actually gain some class." Anneliese snarled to Chaos. Then she continued. "I bet I could take a hundred on at once. You won't even give me the chance though because you're too chicken." In answer, all Chaos did was nod to me. In less than a millisecond, I had Anneliese pinned to the floor, a knife of mine at her throat. To say she was stunned would be the crime of the millennium. She actually fainted. So did a few gods. I looked up, the question obvious, even without them seeing my eyes. Apollo was the one to answer,

"She has several gifts and domains as an Olympian goddess. One of which is forethought in several things, such as: the ability to sense when and what magic is being used, foresight of when an attack is coming, and what an opponent's move is minutes before made. Yet she obviously didn't sense you about to attack."

"I exist outside of the rules." My(very cool) reply was. At this, a few more minor goddesses fainted. I just rolled my eyes. I mean seriously, you would think they had stronger hearts than that. Anyway, now everyone was staring at me. Once again, Apollo was the first to break the silence.

"Who exactly are you again?" I thought a moment before answering as mysteriously as I possibly could. I knew it would probably make certain people mad, but I mean really: Who cares?

"I am an assassin and Commander of Chaos's Army. To almost all I go by a names that are not my own. I no longer do I use the name I believed was mine. To eight I am a name you shall not learn. To my enemies I am Omega. The last thing they see. To allies I am Alpha. The savior of the innocent. To-" I was cut of by none other than Anneliese who was now awake once more.

"What the Hades kind of answer was that!? He asked who are you. I didn't ask for some cryptic nonsense!"

"If you would let me finish. As you appear to be my allies, to you all, I am Alpha."

"I want to know more facts about you. I want your rea-" I cut her off.

"Except for maybe you, Anneliese Pauper.{AU: Comment if you got the reference. I'll say what it is in next chapter}To you, I might just be Omega." With a single glance at her opening and closing mouth, I grabbed Chaos's arm, and transported us. Not really caring if Chaos was mad at me for it.

Thanks for reading! If you comment the Generals real identities, and the second reason for their names, I'll give you a dedication in two chapters! Example of what to do:

General

Real Name

Second/Unlisted Reason for Nickname

Yes it's as simple as that. So comment, and you get dedication. YAY! For dedication!


	6. Camp Olympus

Camp Olympus

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't **own** PJO, HOO, or anything similar. Peace out!

* * *

Asteria's P.O.V.

When we returned to Chaos Realm, me and Chaos looked at each other really seriously before bursting out in laughter. I was the only one she could do this with, as she had a reputation to maintain. We however had grown close, and she was like the mother I never really had, literally my mom. However, all good things had to come to an end, so after a few minutes of laughter, Chaos calmed down and told me,

"Asteria, it is time for you to tell your generals where they are going on their next mission. Also, you can disable your voice changer now." Then she walked off. I stopped the spell that was changing my voice, and sighed in relief. It had been forever since I turned it off, and, in all honesty, it was kind of uncomfortable.

I roamed the hallways looking for my generals. Strangely, I couldn't find them anywhere. Then I remembered something. Today was the first Sunday recently they had all been back from missions at the same time. They had a tradition that on Sundays like this one they would all meet up at the pool. It was kind of their tradition-y thing. So I headed towards the pool. Gods, I hated to ruin their day at the pool, but I had no choice.

As I entered the pool area, I heard laughing and talking. I took a deep breath and walked in. I was nervous to speak, not sure how their reaction would be to my voice being that of a girl's. Or more specifically me being a girl. Finally, I mustered the courage to speak.

"Hey guys." I spoke softly but amplified my voice so they all heard. Nack was the first to answer back.

"Hey. Umm... Who are you? Are you new to the army?" Despite myself, I giggled. It soon turned into an all out laugh. While it probably made me seem crazy, I was stressed, and the fact that they were asking if I was new was rich considering that I had been here longer than them. In fact, I had been here the longest because most other people had died. That is because they were all only given partial immortality. The type hunters have. I have it too, but I'll receive full immortality when Chaos sees it fit. Finally, when my laughter subsided, I answered him.

"No. I... I am the Commander." Nack just stared. Then Castle said,

"Ummm... No, you're not. The commander is definitely a boy. We've heard him speak. His name is also that of a boy."

"No Castle. My name is not Aster. It is Asteria. I told you to call me Aster, I never said that it was my name. I was interrupted before I could tell you my real name." He stared at me in shock, then stammered,

"You... You're a girl! We always thought, well, just assumed that you were a man. 'Cause, well it would make more se... sense. And... and, well you never contradicted us. So yeah." I laughed.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I had just thought in the first place you knew. Then after a hundred years I realized, and, well, by then it would have felt really awkward to say. Anyway..." I trailed off. Then, Night spoke,

"I vould assume zat thou did not come hither just to say zis. I am correct, yes? So vat is it zat thou vish to say?" I stared at her. After nine thousand, nine hundred, and ninety years, she still couldn't learn to speak modernly. Not to mention she took up an almost French or Russian accent somewhere among her travels. I shook it off.

"Yes, Night. You are correct. We have a new mission. All of us are going on it. Now, follow me." I strode of quickly. Not giving them time to protest.

()()()()()()()()()()Time Skip()()()()()()()()()()

"So... are you going to tell us why we were all chosen for this mission?" Angel asked me on the spacecraft.

"No. You are going to have to find out yourself. I'll give you one hint though. It has to do with your origins. Which, by the way, is a dead give away."

"We... we're going to Earth?"

"Yes"

"But... but we haven't been allowed to go in so many years. If the campers found out were alive, there could be an uproar. Especially over Lu-Castle and Nack ."

"You will reveal yourself eventually, just not that soon. Do not worry. All shall work out. We all must go because we have demigod roots and..." Hades! I basically said I have demigod roots. Hopefully no one picked up on that. Sadly, they did. Everyone opened their mouths, but Nack beat them to talking.

"What do you mean? You're a demigod!?"

"Pshaaaw! Nahw! Never! ME, a demigod? As if"

"The truth?" That was Moonlace now.

"Umm... yes?"

"No. You can't be. You are Chaos's daughter. You had to have been raised in Chaos Realm!" exclaimed Castle

"Actually, I was raised until I was twenty on Earth. I was under a sort of glamour, and taken into a family. I was raise demigod and believed I was one until chaos found me and took me here, to my real home." That snapped all of the Generals out of the contemplative silence as they hurried to get their black hooded cloaks on. Each cloak had their own color of lining Castles's was lined with gold, Nack's was lined in purple, Night's was dark blue, Angel's was pure black, Dwarf's lining was dark red, Beauty's lining hot pink, Lions was a fiery orange that almost looked on fire, Moonlace's was a glowing white, and mine was lined in silver, and underneath was galaxy swirls.

Then we landed, and slowly walked off the ship. They all exited, but I stayed on. They looked behind as they passed through the threshold, and I just gave them a small, sad smile, and shut the door. Locking them out. Then, I moved the ship away. I could make my entrance later. It would be better that way. More dramatic. Plus, I wasn't quite ready to face camp yet. I could practically hear their outraged shouts as the ship moved away. Actually, strike that, I could because I was accidentally listening telepathically.

"How dare she leave us us like that, it's not like she has a brother who believes her to be dead... It's not fair she doesn't have to come yet, she never betrayed this place, and could possibly be killed on sight... Vat vas zat girl thinking. How dareth she leave us hither alone... I wonder how they would react if they knew it was me, I betrayed them, eventually if I made it up in the end. It's not like Asteria has a problem with these people... I sacrificed myself in the final battle of the Second Titan War, however, without me, Kronos wouldn't have risen quite as soon. I wonder how they will receive me. It would be much better if we had Asteria as they already met her, but nooo, she just left us on our own... I must remain aloof from my old friends. Oooh! Aloof. What an interesting word. Sounds a bit like fool. Well not really but it reminds me of it. Aloooooof. Yep. One if my new favorite words. Makes me sound smart if I use it. Team l-lion baby! What was I talking , err... Thinking about again. Curse you ADHD! Oh, right. Otherwise it will be I hard. It's not like Asteria has the same problem. She's never met anybody here before... I honestly don't have any problem returning here. Not many of the people I knew well survived the two wars. However, I do wonder why she doesn't want to come yet. Whatever, I wonder how the Percy is doing doing?... Poor Asteria. Obviously something happened to her here, but nobody else seems to notice. Not even Beauty. I only know because I had felt heartbreak, and I could tell that's what she was feeling over coming here..."

I soon cut if my eavesdropping because it was rude, and I felt bad. Although, it was good to know what my generals were thinking. I'd have to be careful with Moonlace though, especially close to Percy. Same with Beauty because she might be able to sense something because of the strength of my heartbreak.

So, as I contemplated, I simply say on the ship, and waited for the attack to begin. For I knew there would be one today, before sundown.

Angel's P.O.V.

In all honesty, I have no idea why Asteria would just dump us off like that. She knew we all had histories here, yet she left us to enter camp alone. She was our leader, she held us all together, and she left us. It's not like she had some long lost family members here or anything. That's beside the point though. The gods already knew Asteria, at least a little bit from earlier. Yes, they used to know us well, However they thought we were all dead. So, it doesn't really matter much.

As we got closer to the Amphitheatre where everyone was eating lunch, I became more and more nervous. After all, chances were that my brother would be sitting there. I wonder how much he has changed since I had seen him last. Before, he had been bitter, and dark. I hope now he might be happier. Hopefully the time has helped to heal his wounds over my death.

Lion's P.O.V.

(Last P.O.V. Switch This Chapter)

I was really excited to see the camp, and how it's changed over time. As we finally entered camp, I stared. I mean, I had expected it to be bigger, but this was ridiculous. There had to be at least five hundred different cabins, and at least quintuple the amount of campers. More even. I had no idea what was going on.

Even with the amount of campers, the moment our group showed up in the amphitheatre, everything went silent. At first, I didn't understand why, then mentally facepalmed. Duh! Tall menacing figures, all exactly six foot tall. Dressed in billowing black cloaks and loaded down with weapons. They had a right to be frightened.

As uneasiness rippled through the air, four figures finally made their way forward. Four? I thought there were supposed to be six with m- Leo's death. I looked over the figures. Let's see. Jason, check. Piper, check. Frank, there. Hazel, present. M-Leo, obviously not. So... where were Percy and Annabeth?

As the four members of the Seven looked up sharply, guilt in their eyes, I realized I had said that out loud. Whoops. The entire amphitheater quoted, until Mr. D spoke dryly from where he was sitting.

"Well aren't you a good, subtle conversationalist. Anyone with half a brain wouldn't mention them." Finally I mustered up the courage to speak,

"I'm sorry. We're rather outdated in the events of earth. Haven't even checked out the files since right after the giant war." The entire camp was still silent until Jason finally stepped up.

"It's okay. I'm sure you didn't mean anything by it. Well tell you the story later on at the campfire. first though, you must be hungry. Come."

"Wow dude. Didn't take you as the courteous host kind of person. Sounds good to me though." I said, trying to lighten up the mood. It worked for a bit, but Night ruined it.

"There is an army approaching. About ten thousand strong. Fast pace. About 29 miles per hour. They are close enough that they will be here in ten minutes. We must prepare." Everyone stared at the abrupt, calm way she put it. Then all of a sudden the silence was broken, as someone screamed at the top of the lungs,

"Everybody run for your lives!" That made everyone jump and begin to prepare. In seven United a hastily assembled sloppy army was before us. Only a few of them looked good, and they were all the immortal campers. This is not going to be an easy fight. Where is Asteria when you need her?

Just then, I was broken out of my contemplative thoughts, by a battle horn being blown. As the army created the ridge, my first thought was we're doomed.

Sad I know, for some he as amazing as me, but half the campers were hurled in the cabin, forty nine of the other fifty percent of campers were inexperienced and could barely hold a sword not was honestly a disgrace to the demigod name.

Eventually we all surged forward to meet the army, but even as we did, I knew it was hopeless. We were sweetly outnumbered and outmatched, and I doubted that even we, as in the Legion of Alpha/Omega/Asteria{AN: comment which one sounds the best!} could pick up all that slack.

-time skip-

The battle had been going on for awhile now. Things were looking grimmer than before though. The everyday campers had defeated about two monsters each. Immortal campers had done maybe 20 each. As so each of the Legion had defeated about 100. That still left more than five thousand monsters left, and the demigods(besides the immortals) were tiring. I finally tried one last thing as an act of desperation. I prayed to Asteria. Please, we need your help. Please come.

I waited for her voice to respond, and it finally did.

Don't worry, I'm coming Lion. I got held up by a gorgon. Turned halfway to stone before noticing she was there. Too in me a while to thaw out. Be there soon.

Thank Chaos! We're saved!*said waaay over dramatically.

First person to be revealed:

Lion

Leo.

Called lion because of Leo the lion.


	7. Let's do Battle Oh! And Tell Stories!

Asteria P.O.V.

I heard Leo's pleas as I fought Medusa and her sisters. He sounded panicked, and so I hurried up with the fight. By the time they were defeated, all I had left was one granite toe that didn't seem to be going away anytime soon, so though it was bothering, me I rushed off.

Then, belatedly, I remembered I have wings. I spread them out, and took off. In the span of a couple minutes I was flying above camp in circles. To anyone on the ground I would probably look like a hawk. I surveyed the battle file and realized that the monster army was huge, and the campers weren't very experienced. Sadly that meant we would have to train them.

Anyway, I saw the perfect moment to join in the battle as one of my old friends, Frank, was about to get roasted by the Lydian Drakon, which breathes Greek fire. The ironic thing was: it was the same one from the Second Titan war, a Drakon destined to be killed by a child of Ares. The problem/ironic-ness? Frank is a child of Mars. So basically, he was about to be dead. Partially immortal or not.

Frank P.O.V

The fight had admittedly been going badly quite badly for some time for me. And that was before I was attacked by the Drakon. Bad enough I was stuck fighting it alone, but I heard people saying it was one from the Titan war. One destined to be killed only by a child of Ares. At first, I figured, 'hey. I'm a son of Mars. No big difference. I can take care of this beast. As it turns out, it is in fact a big enough difference to matter, and I was about to disc partial immortality or not

Just as I figured I was about to die, a shadow swept over the battlefield, and from a high above, a dark shape came hurtling down. The figure crashed head on to the Drakon, pushing it into the ground, and breaking all of its bones brutally. Then, as the monster disintegrated into dust, the figure rose up, and was silhouetted by the sun. Whilst it was impossible to make out details, the basic shape was discernible, and the most shocking factor of the beings appearance were its large wings.

The entire battlefield had gone silent in shock and awe of the apparent angel. All of a sudden, the being jumped from the ashes, and began demolishing all the monsters. I couldn't even begin to process what was happening. The angel was like a whirlwind, slashing and stabbing through the army, practically creating a tornado of dust behind it.

In less than fifteen minutes, the entire monster army had been decimated, as everyone else stood by and stared. The being was a one man army. It was absolutely stunning to me, and I had once killed all the dog monsters of Venice in only a couple of hours.

Slowly, the figure walked towards us, and we were finally able to make out details. The figure, was wearing a black and silver hooded cloak, that concealed any identifying details. The reassuring my was that the cloak was similar to those of Chaos's army. Meaning this was most likely reinforcements. For a while, there was an awkward silence, before the figure spoke, surprising is all.

"You may quit staring now, and if you would be so kind, lead us to the amphitheater so that we may eat. We had a long journey here, and I would assume that almost everyone is famished from the battle." While the words were abrupt, and assuming, that was not he shocker. No, it was the fact that the voice belonged to a woman. And, to me, it seemed faintly, familiar, though I couldn't tell from where.

Once everyone snapped out of their shock, they robotically turned around, and the led the way to the dining amphitheater.

-_•••Time Skip•••_-

After dinner, we all walked down to the campfire, although on his night, there were to be no smores. It was tradition, that one very year, on the day our heroine died it on the day of a battle, we would tell her story. It was one of camps most sacred rules, and sometime even our hero, and my friend would show up, though in recent years, which, for me is more like five hundred, he had gotten worse, and almost never showed up.

Though I was not fully aware of what was happening, my group and I followed the rest of the camp as the sole my walked to wars the campfire. When we arrived, we waited several minutes for everyone to settle in, before a man standing at the head of the camp, in front of the fire, spoke.

"We are gathered here today, not for a wedding, but to commentate, and tell the tales of the greatest heroine ever to live..."

Oh great. So this was to praise the dog Anneliese.

"... Annabeth Chase" Ok, I have to admit I wasn't expecting that one. Throughout the rest of the night, they told of everything I had ever done, and exaggerated eveything. It was ridiculous, but somehow made me feel good, knowing they regretted their wrongs against me. Though they shouldn't have made them in the first place. Then, the real shocker of the night came.

"But alas, nothing good ever lasts, as the entire camp was put under a curse as last ditch revenge from Gaea against Annabeth" Well that was certainly new.

"It cause us all to betray her, even her lover in the end. But the worst tragedy of all, is that soon after fleeing from our betrayed, she died, and faded from the sorrow of betrayal." Glancing around, I caught sight of many eyes glimmering in tears, and some people from my time outright bawling. I also noticed tears glistening on the story tellers face and studied him more closely. When I did, my jaw nearly dropped. It was Nico, one of the people that had hurt me most. If all of what was told was true, then I had made a terrible mistake leaving, and I felt awful, although, I did wonder where Percy was.

He had probably never even been under the curse. Afterall, he had lasted so much longer than everyone else. Probably decided to go through with the wedding because Anneliese was such as brilliant hero in his eyes. And she had powers, she was special. More so than me anyway. At the time.

Right then, I heard someone from my warriors ask the same question I asked myself only a few minutes ago.

"What happens to her lover? Perseus Jackson I believe." Instead of Nico answering, it was a voice from the shadows. One o recognized incredibly well.

"It's Percy. And he attempted suicide, before the gods bestowed what they believed was a gift, but truly a curse, as it kept him from ever relieving himself from the pain go missing his love... They, with the Fates encouragement, turned him into a god. Forcing him to bask in the memory of his love forever. At first the gods tried to convict him to marry another goddess, but he refused, sweating to Chaos that he would never love another than his first love. So, he was made the God of endless love. As well as something strange, and powerful. A god of Changing domains. Even. Don't truly understand how it works. However, once made a god, he received his symbol of power, a charm bracelet, obviously not a manly symbol, that contained one charm... A broken heart. As near as I can figure, the bracelet shows he is the god of broken hearts, but if he ever learned to love again it would change. Shame that I never will." It was the. That he stepped out of the shadows, and he was not as I remember him. Oh, his back hair was still as disheveled as always, he was still lean, tall, tan, and musically. But there was something in his eyes. Yes they were sill a sea green, but on a cloudy days, and there was a sheen to them, that looked as if he could break into tears at any moment. But only I could see past the facade he put on. Underneath the uplifted chin, and proud expression, was a broken man. And if everything he said was true, then I was the one who had broken him. I had broken my Percy. And Chaos, help, I don't care how many years I spent hating him, I was going to fix him, and in the process fix my own broken heart. And this time it would be for good.


	8. Trying & Failing to Mend 2 Broken Hearts

Disclaima Gansta: she don' own da PJO or HOO, Yo.

Me: Yep, and how can the readers tell?

Disclaima Gansta: She mssd up the characters character big time. And she can't at all rhyme.

Me: Why are you even rhyming? You're not a poet or a rapper.

Disclaima Gansta: Yur stpd. It obvious dat u put a lid on my ability to do anyting else when u rhymed ma name. Yur also supa lame.

Me: You can stop now. And Yur incredibly annoying.

Disclaima Gansta: Deal wi' i'

Me:*pulls out axe and beheads him.* Done. I dealed with it ma way. He was only right about one thing. I don't own PJO or HOO, and never will.

i am awesome: ehem! Is there something you're forgetting?

Me:oh, yeah! Right! A dedication and blue cookies to i am awesome for guessing the identity of Castle, which will be revealed at the end of this chapter.

Asteria P.O.V.

In all honesty, I had no idea why I was about to do this. For ten thousand years I had hated the man with vengeance. But, at the same time, fire eight years, when my life felt short, I had loved him with my entire being. I don't think even the pain was enough to mask that. Besides, if what he said was true, then the reason I hated him, the betrayal well, it might as well not have even happened. Besides, my heart was yearning, aching to be with him again.

The look in his eyes haunted my soul. Utter misery, and his domain. A broken heart. He had attempted suicide because of me. In a way, I almost liked him. It hurt so badly that generated to end her a life because hemlines me, and didn't want to live without me. Though, without what happened next, I wouldn't have cared as it might have been just that. He loved me. Past tense.

However, even with all the other things, nothing would have convinced me. If it weren't for Percy saying he swore in Chaos. A Chaos Swear applied to the past and present when stated the way he said. "Never will I love any other than my first love." Besides, even mentioning such a swear was binding. And I was glad, that he said first love, because Annabeth Chase never existed, and I knew for a fact I was his first love. It may sound vain, but, by his oath, his first love was the one he first told he loved. Other than his mom. And not to sound smug, but he had told me many times.

That was the reason I was currently tracking him as he meandered down to the beach. Once he got there, he headed off, following a well worn path in the rocks to a place I knew every well. It was a place we had come many times when we wanted to be alone together, or were feeling broken and needed to fix each other. It made this the perfect place for what was about to happen.

Silently, and without a flash, I teleported to our hideout. Waiting in the shadows, I watched as he came down and lay on the sand, staring aimlessly at the ceiling. All of a sudden, what I was doing felt extremely odd and stalkerish, so stealthily, moved towards the entryway, and once there, knocked on the archway, announcing my presence.

Immediately, Percy jumped up, and stared at me in shock... And anger. He instant led growled out,

"What do you think you're doing here?" Not on the least bit fazed by his outright hostility, I strolled farther in, openly examining the cave.

" I saw you leaving the campfire early, and I-" Excuses! I needed a lie right now. "Decided to follow you to make sure you weren't reporting to the enemy." He frowned at me.

"And why in the universe would I do that?" I shrugged,

"Bitterness about what happened to your love? Even if it wasn't entirely their fault." The moment I mentioned... well, myself... Percy's facade began to crumble. Slowly, so did mine. Not that he could see. Hesitantly, I crept toward him. "If you want, you can talk about it, and I'll listen."

"What good would it do. You wouldn't be able to understand."

"I lost my love as well." Though I have hope of regaining him soon, I added silently.

"Really? Would you mind telling me?" I could see the hope in his eyes. That someone would understand the misery he had gone through over ten thousand years.

"Sure. If you'll tell me your story." After pondering it for a moment, Percy slowly nodded, agreeing to my terms. "Long, long ago I had someone I loved very much. We went through so, so much together, and were to be engaged, but something happened. I felt broken and betrayed by him. Though now I believe it may have just been a major misunderstanding, and I regret wholeheartedly that I left before gaining the facts." I told him sadly. He looked at me, and I could practically see the lightening of his heart from knowing someone shared a similar fate. However, soon his face once more darkened.

"My fate was similar to yours, though the situation is reversed. I am the betrayer, and it ended in my love dying. And worse. It was all my fault." Percy had started out calm, but towards the end, his words were broken. I could tell he was fighting it. Never in the past had he revealed the broken side of himself to any other than me, and I could tell this was the first time since. So I tried my hand at reassuring him.

"It's okay, you need not fear breaking down, I have done it before as well, everyone has. It often helps to have someone there to lean on."

"Really? You? One of the 'Oh so mighty' warriors of Chaos? Which one are you anyway?"

Ignoring the last part of his question, I answered. " The squad is called the Arrows of Chaos, not warriors. Finally, yes. I have broken down many times. It's only natural for someone who lost a love. At least if it's real." Suddenly, he got defensive.

"Are you calling my love for her fake‽ How dare you‽ I love her with my entire being" Hurriedly, I reassured him, my heart feeling lighter since I knew he still loved me completely.

"Of course not. Now, back on track. It's okay to cry. Otherwise it builds into anger, and things spiral out of control. So just let it out. I won't judge."

"I know, it's just, I haven't since she died. Not to mention I don't even know who you are. At all. For all I know you could be the enemy."

"Do not worry, for am not. As for who I am... I am Alpha. Leader of The Chaos Warriors." I could see the shock on his face for an instant, before he tried to shove it down, and, jokingly, act cool.

"Well. I certainly didn't know you'd be this laid back. Certainly didn't seem this way earlier." He raised an eyebrow. "In fact, come to think of it, I think that you're actually a robot."

I laughed. I might as well be considering how different I was acting now, but Percy had always done that to me. Made me feel more light, free and happy. Obviously not even ten thousand years could change that.

"Sure I am. I was sent by the enemy to learn your darkest secrets. Firsts up is: If you were made a god, can you still interfere in battle? It would probably ruin our chance of living." Listening to the utterly serious and slightly sinister sound to my voice, that was also robotic, he soon burst out laughing, and I soon followed. Abruptly, he paused.

"Your laugh reminds me of her. And in fact I haven't laughed that hard since she died." Percy's face was now utterly downcast, so I tried to cheer him up.

"I'm sorry. But I really do want an answer. Why weren't you in battle today?" It joked a bit and he gave me a halfhearted smile.

"Anneliese..." Instantly my own mood soured before he continued. "She had me holed up on Olympus. Constantly pestering me," He began to imitate her, making his voice a high girly falsetto.

"Marry Me! Fine, the kiss me Babe! Just a hug! Paahleaase!" Towards the end he started to drag it out in a whine. I laughed. That was probably the funniest thing I'd heard in the past mile now at least. Maybe just because of all my pent up hate for Anneliese, but either way... Yeah.

After his icebreaker. We spent much of the night chatting, becoming friends, and me gaining his trust. It may seem stupid to many how quickly I was willing to forgive him, but who are they to decide what happens in love. Now, I've started to sound sappy and stupid, probably because the Aphrodite cabin was oddly the closest to the spot. I wonder what kind of vibes that place actually gives off. The auras obviously a hideous shade of hot pink... And getting of track. ADHD.

It was about time to make my move, or to reveal myself, I just hope it doesn't blow up in my face. Sadly, if a plan at all involves love, I'm as hopeless as a daughter of Eirene - the goddess of Peace - at war. Depressingly, at times like those I even began to imagine how nice it would be to be a daughter of Aphrodite. Hadn't thought of anything like that since realizing that I am the daughter of Chaos. Probably because I hadn't loved anyone since I left earth. I hadn't even gone on a date, or done anything. Though sometimes, I considered Castle, after all, I had loved him in the past. Thinking of it always just became to awkward because I thought of him as a brother. Besides, in the past five thousand years, he had often lamented on never getting a chance to be with a certain daughter of the sky. Stupid ADHD... Again.

Anyway, at that very moment, the sun was rising, clearly visible through a window-like-opening on the cave, that faced out to see.

Rosy light was lighting up the cave, making a romantic setting, and I had a feeling that I was about to do something rash. Like show my feelings for him before I revealed that I am the one he knew as Annabeth. The worst part? It didn't feel like it was entirely me doing this.

Percy P.O.V.

I admit that I was enjoying someone's company for the first time in years. Alpha was a good listener, and best of all, she had been what I had been through. Honestly, I hadn't expected anyone had, least of all her. Even if our positions in the relationships were switched, it was the same situation, and we both felt the same guilt. It was nice to know I wasn't alone in my shame and loneliness.

After we were done with the depressing talk of our failed relationships, we moved onto lighter subjects, and tasked the night away. I admit I felt a connection with her I hadn't felt with anyone since Annabeth. I didn't even knew it was possible for me to. I wanted to hit myself for thinking such thoughts, but at the risk of seeming utterly insane, I didn't.

As dawn approached, and rosy light started filtering in through the cave. I stood and offered Alpha my hand. She accepted, and we stood. I led her to a natural staircase, and we walked up to a layer of the cave that was completely open facing out to see, but close in the back. We sat on the edge, are legs dangling down the slight cliff, and watched the sunset.

At the beginning of the night, I had no idea anything like his would happen. Now, it couldn't possibly feel more natural. Almost against my will, I leaned in to Alpha, just as the sun was rising behind us. She was facing me, and her bearing was slightly expectant. I leaned in, and for a second, our lips touched. I knew it was wrong, but they were just so similar, and that's why I imagined myself kissing another. That's why when I opened my eyes, I could have sworn that it was Annabeth I was kissing. That's why I hated myself.

Asteria P.O.V.

Just as the sun began to rise, if aced Percy. It was a perfect moment, but I would leave it up to him. According to Percy, we had just met, and he loved Annabeth I just really wanted to kiss him, forgoing any of my common sense.

He turned to me, and began to lean in. My breath caught in my thought, it was time. Once again after all these years.

For one millisecond? Our lips touched, before suddenly, his eyes shot open, and he pulled back. Nothing but disgust shining in them. I felt my heart break, he didn't love me. Who was I trying to fill? He never would.

Percy P.O.V.

As I sprang away from the kiss, I the hurt coming of her in waves was nearly palpable. Still, I was too distracted in my disgust to notice. I hated myself. Alpha didn't deserve this. I would never love her. I just wanted comfort, I pretended she was Annabeth. I was an awful person. Yet more than that, I had wanted to kiss her. Alpha was a great girl, and I did feel an attraction, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. I was disgusted in myself.

Another thing. I had no idea what she looked like. For all I knew, she could be a wrinkled old lady, or a twelve year old. We simply didn't know each other enough to do anything in the slightest bit intimate.

I was startled out of my reverence by her newly familiar voice.

"So. I'm that awful aren't I? A terrible person who no one will love. I should have know. Remembered really." Instantly, I felt a stab of pain to my heart. I could have been kinder. She really was great. I attempted to explain.

"I'm sorry. I really am. Inks it, I can't ever love another other than Annabeth. I swore to Chaos I wouldn't. I'm sorry." Suddenly, Alpha grew cold with anger.

"That's what I've been meaning to tell you..." She said calmly. "Annabeth Chase doesn't exist." Now it was my turn to become infuriated.

"How are you! I loved her. She was realer than you! You probably are a robot!" I could tell that I hit a wound there as she abruptly became even angrier than me.

"ANNABETH CHASE NEVER EXISTED! SHE NEVER DID AND NEVER WILL!" At some point we had both stood, and we're now yelling at the tip of the kings at each other.

"SHE WAS REAL! OUR LOVE IS REAL! I WILL ALWAYS LOVE ANNABETH CHASE! A REAL PERSON! EVERYTHING ABOUT HER WAS REAL! HER EMOTIONS, HER HEART, HER LOOKS! ALL OF IT! SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY SHE WASN'T REAL! UNLIKE YOU, WHO GOES BY A FAKE NAME, WON'T LET ANYONE SEE HER, AND SHOWS FAKE EMOTIONS SO THAT YOU CAN BREAK PEOPLE DOWN!"

I could see that I was getting to her but I didn't care. She bowed her head, and a single tear slipped to the ground. Shaking her head slowly, she said sadly.

"You're wrong. You're stuck loving nothing never existed and won't ever exist." I shared at her, a raging fire still going through my veins at her cruelty. She then spun on her heel, and whispering something I didn't catch.

To say what Percy didn't catch was

Important would be an understatement. For what he was unable to here was, it was always me. And so they parted, Percu just as clueless as before, and Annabeth a thousand more times devastated.

Yep. And that's a roll. As you can tell, I made this chapter hold a bit of the feels. Hair angry ones and ones where you're sad that they didn't get together. (Yet)

Now, for Castle's identity for those who are a little slow.

Castle

Also known as Luke Castellan

1st reasons for name: like a castle, he is immovabl, and lien a chess price castle, he is precise and straight in a battle.

2nd reason for name: Castellan. Sounds a lot like castle if you think about it


	9. So One Learns the Truth

Disclaimer Laimer:...

Me: oh, yeah. It's a spear. It can't talk... Cause it's so Laimer.

Clarisse: what did you call Maimer!

Me: umm... Regular spears are... Laimer... Than Percy?

Clarisse: I doubt that. I'm gonna pound ya, punk.

Me: Hey, while you're here why don't you... Do the disclaimer and dedication? Yeah. That's it.

Clarisse: Fine. The punk obviously doesn't own me and my awesomeness or anyone else. This chapter's dedication goes out to... The amazing Dark350. The characters(yes Plural) will be revealed at the end of the chapter. That's it. Peace out punks.

Asteria P.O.V.

It hurt. Oh it hurt. I didn't know why I thought things might be different. I was simply being in idiot. Did I really think that there might be happiness for me in the future? No. I wasn't meant to be happy. Things would always turn out the same. Me ending with a broken heart.

It just hurt. We were together after so many years, and so quickly broken back apart. He didn't even know it was me. I was being mental and brash. It was my fault. I shouldn't have, and normally I wouldn't of, but I get the feeling there was leftover Aphrodite influence there. She wouldn't have realized it was me, but it was enough tripled by the fact I loved him to make me try to kiss him. And there was that heartbreaking fact. I still loved him. I always had and always would. He was my life, my soul, my everything. My literal other half. Being rejected burned, I didn't know what to do. Where to go. Where to run.

Automatically I went to the only place I knew I could be alone. The Chaos cabin that I had created with a snap of my fingers to show off. It had been funny watching the camps reactions, and so worth all the dramatics and eyes on me.

When I slammed open the door, I expected it to be empty. To my surprise, Castle was lounging around on the couch. When the door hit the wall, he jumped up and stared at me. Admittedly, no one really ever saw me lose my cool. I always hid it. I mean, it was obvious when I was extremely mad, because a planet would often "go missing". This was different though. There were tears streaming down my face.

As the first one finally dripped down from my face to the floor, Castle was instantly alert. He hesitantly walked towards me. When he got a foot away, he looked at me hesitantly, before opening his arms and looking at me questioningly. I nodded slightly, and he took a step forward and wrapped me up in his strong, familiar arms. I was instantly swept into memories of the past. Castle... Luke. My brother, my knight. It felt so good to remember those days. When my life was hard, but bearable and simple. Just me, Luke and Thalia against the world. Our own little surrogate family.

Those six years I spent at camp before Percy arrived, I had always wished we could go back to those days. Then Percy arrived, and instantly everything changed. I had a crush on him from the moment I stated, "you drool when you sleep." When we got together, it was the happiest day of my life. Now we would never be together again.

[AN: yes, I am aware she is taking everything irrationally, but I have the creative freedom to do that.]

I found myself weeping info Luke's arms, murmuring soothing nothing's to me. His sister who didn't realize was his sister. Instantly, I felt something rising inside me, I couldn't keep it in. I had to tell someone or I would burst. So many secrets. Too many secrets. I had to get at least part of one of my chest. It would feel heat to let it go to him.

Sniffling slightly, I looked up at him.

"Castle, I have to tell you something."

"Hopefully your not pregnant." he joked. "'Cause that would make it hard to fight. And, as proved yesterday. We need you to survive." I shook my head, exasperated before continuing.

"Luke-"

"Wow." He stared at me in shock. "I don't think I've ever heard you call me by my name."

"Well you have now. As I was saying. This whole time, I've been hiding a secret from you. From everyone. I'm not who you think I am. And I'm worried you won't forgive me for lying for years."

"Woah. You're scaring me here Aster-"

"My names not Asteria. Or rather it is, but I didn't know for the longest time. When on earth, I thought I was your average demigod. I was someone you knew. Until I found out I wasn't even who I thought I was." Luke gazed at me appraisingly.

"I'm afraid I have no idea who you are." I nodded.

"That's only to be expected." Slowly, I lead him to the training room. Looking the door, I also put up several sound barriers. Arguing with myself on what I was about to do. Showing him my previous identity would be completely disregarding Chaos's rule, but I had a feeling she didn't really mind. If I could have mentally, I would have revealed the truth to everyone, but couldn't bare it just yet.

Once seethed in, I slowly lifted my hand to the hood of my cloak. Luke stared at me, his eyes wide. It was obvious what I was doing, but that didn't make it easier to believe. With slight hesitation, I moved my hand up, grasped ahold of the silken cloth, and yanked the cowl from my head.

Luke's P.O.V.

Asteria had been acting odd ever since we got news about the earthen mission. First revealing she lied to us about her gender, the fact that she was once a demigod, and even abandoning us just to avoid camp in the beginning. Now here she was, about to show me what was under her hood.

In the all the millennium I had known her, not once had she ever showed any inclination to show us her identity, yet here she was about to do it now.

Even as I watched, Asteria's hand crept towards the top. In a sudden movement, she ripped it off. I stared at her in confusion. There was something familiar about the face, I just couldn't figure it out. She was also young. About my age. I expected her to appear in her thirties or something. Seeing the look on my face. She nodded slightly, and before my eyes, she began to change.

Asteria's black hair began to turn to gold from the roots, though the dark bluish-purple streaks stayed. Then the silver-gray ring around the pupil of her eye began to expand, and covered the entire iris. Once complete, there standing before me, was a familiar, striking figure, Annabeth Chase.

My gods. It can't be. What... When... Why... Where... But... Shist... Isn't she faded... Not possible... How... Hades... I'm so freaking confused!... Hades... I can't even form a coherent thought... Gah!... What the friggin Hades is happening here!

Asteria's P.O.V.

I had just broken every rule in my personal book. I had protected myself so long from letting others know my identity, and I had just let Luke know. Then again, the reason I had kept my identity a secret was because I didn't want the chance for another heartbreaking betrayal. And I had just told Luke. Repetitive, I know, but it was Luke! The original backstabber.

Yeah, I had forgiven him loooooong ago, but he still was the first person to ever betray me. To break his promise of family. And that had hurt soo badly, but never as much as Percy's. Now I knew that wasn't real, and I had no reason left to fear, but I couldn't just let go of that deep rooted pain.

I mean, I would have been able to, if Percy hadn't sworn his love to Annabeth, the me who never existed. Having him back would have healed my still open wounds. We had always done that to each other, especially after Tartarus. But now he would never be with me again.

The pain had blinded me, made me reckless, in a fit of madness, I had shown Luke my identity. It may not seem like the worst thing to do, but in many ways it was. Not only was I protecting myself, but them too, and it was rather embarrassing to be a entirely different person in front of someone who had known you, especially if it's for a long, long time.

Seeing as I had pretty much demolished all of my rules, I decided to once again look into another's mind, and the turmoil I saw there finally brightened me up. I mean, the thoughts were so jumbled, and I don't even know how he found out about the shist incident. I supposed it could have just been him avoiding thinking a cuss word, but I'll never really know.

I spoke, amused.

"I think you forgot the 'who?', when you were spouting out the Five W's." Luke looked at me incoherently because of my seemingly random thing. Then he must of thought back over what he, well, thought, and seen that the first things he did was say, 'What? When? Why? Where?' Finally he realized, and chuckled the tiniest bit, before he suddenly silenced, and everything became immensely awkward.

After I awhile, I just began explaining everything. The betrayal in my point of view, my almost death, finding out that I wasn't actually Annabeth Chase, and finally coming here. The only thing I hadn't told Luke was what happened scarcely a few minutes ago. That is, untl eventually asked me a question that was unavoidable to answer in anyway but to tell him what just happened.

"Why does it matter? Why can't you just tell Percy? He obviously still loves you?" And so I explained, until I reached the end.

"And now, Percy can never love me no matter what, because I am not Annabeth Chase." U then collapsed into the sobs I had held in for ear after year, century after century. It felt good to release all that pain, even if it wasn't all of it. More like 26.7876%. He I silently cried into his shoulder, Luke pondered all that I had said. Finally, in a contemplative tone, he spoke.

"Are you sure?"

"What?"

"Are you sure you're not Annabeth?"

"Well, yeah. I mean my names Asteria. Right?"

"Right, but if you think about, there is nobody more Annabeth Chase than you. She may not be you, but I think that by all rights you are her."

Closing my eyes, I thought about it. If anybody was Annabeth, it was me. I had done all that Annabeth had done, I had been Annabeth doing it. It wasn't, after all, the name that made a person. No. It was the soul. And in my soul, I was still Annabeth Chase. I hadn't been for so long, after the betrayal. I had fully embraced being someone different, but it was still me. If someone had called me by Annabeth, I probably would have responded faster than I would to any of my other names. That decided, I realized there was only one way to know for sure.

Allowing my hair, skin, and eye color to shift back, I allowed my body and facial structure to remain the same. [The cover should be changed now. It's what Annabeth looks likes. Annabeth is Viria's art, but I edited her coloring, and did the background. Please check it out]. Long ago, I had realized I had changed my physical shape so that I wouldn't be Annabeth. I had seen it as better, because anything was better than the weak, heartbroken Annabeth. Now I was me again, and allowed that to show. I was great the way I was. But I was not complete. I wouldn't be until I had Percy back.

While I wasn't sure if Luke's theory was correct, I hoped it was. I still need confirmation though, so I pulled my hood up, and left the building, not even saying goodbye to look. I needed to know, i needed to know soon. So, with a lighter heart than I had had in ages, I set off to find my own truth.

Luke P.O.V.

WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IN THE FREAKING HADES JUST HAPPENED!? Anyone?

* * *

Hello my Fanatic Army. I need some help here. In the next chapter, where Asteria/ Annabeth gets confirmation, I have several ideas on what should happen, and need your help to decided. It's easy, just comment one of these letters.

A. Asteria seeks out Percy, keeping her identity a secret, and figures out if he can love her. Then, when he realizes he does love her, he figure out who she is.

B. Annabeth reveals herself to him, and he proves that he can love her with a kiss, and that she is, in fact Annabeth

C. Annabeth goes to Chaos and finds out that what Luke says is true. Ends up with her randomly stalking up to an alone Percy and pulling him into a kiss.

D. Chaos tells her no, she is wrong.

P.S. If A, B, or C gets chosen, I will start calling her Annabeth again. Naming the Arrows of Chaos still gets you a dedication.

And: Who do you think should do the next dedication? It can be anyone from the series, or someone just as random as Disclaima Gansta. It could even be Blue Cookies.

Me: What do you think about that Blue Cookies?

Blue Cookies: ...

Me: Err... okay then. While I did make those blue cookies, I sadly, don't own the series, or the character that made me make them, nor will I ever. So peace out my Army, and don't steal my cookies.

B. C.: Come on everybody. Eat me before she comes back. I taste delicious.


End file.
